Love is full of surprises!
by Sweetmint-Ruu
Summary: The title says it all. Please read to find out. Natsume and Mikan pairing and a little bit of new characters pairings. Sorry if I am not good.
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that will appear in the future that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works. ''**

**00000000000000000000000000000000starts000000000000000000000000**

_"Oi tell me what's troubling you?"_ asked Natsume in a half

annoyed and half worried voice to his girlfriend. _" No..thing" _answered

Mikan in a low voice._ "Really?"_ Natsume replied as he put his manga to

cover his face. _"Ne Natsume? What do you feel aboutme training outside?"_

the young brunnette asked. _" It would be a more peaceful without you_

_bugging me ". _Natsume replied. _"Re..ally?"_ Mikan said with tears in her

eyes. Natsume saw this and quickly push Mikan gently against the wall of

her special star room, he kissed her passionately as he savor her taste.

_"Strawberries"_ he thought. Mikan blushed like a red tomato as Natsume let

go to gasp some air. _"Baka"_. Natsume said as he smirked. _" Of course it will_

_be quite because my most precious person won't be there to make me laugh"_.

Natsume said as his bangs covers his blushing face of course Mikan saw this

and gave Natsume a kiss on the cheek. _"Ne Natsume, let's spend our last_

_night together"._ Mikan asked . Natsume was shock and asked _" Are you_

_sure?"._ Mikan nodded .

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mikan bid everyone a farewell. _" Hotaru, bye bye " _Mikan said

while hugging her friend tightly. _" Mikan don't worry will see each other_

_again, won't we?" _the inventor said. _"Hai!"_ with a smile on her face. Mikan

approached the blond boy with a rabbit on his arms and said _" Take care of_

_Hotaru for me!". " Hai _" Ruka Nogi the boyfriend of the ice queen replied as

Mikan hugged him. _"Where is Hyuuga?" _asked the inventor with a

emotionless face._" He told me to meet him in the sakura tree "_ Mikan

replied, as she ran to the sakura tree and sat beside her boyfriend. _"Natsume_

_bye bye"_ Mikan said with tears falling from her eyes. Natsume hugged

Mikan and kiss her on the lips and asked _" Why are you crying ? You look_

_ugly when you cry." " But... but I am not gonna see you for more than 5_

_years I am gonna miss you!"_ Mikan replied as she cried. _" Baka, I'll see you_

_again once I graduate and when that time comes marry me okay?"_ As

Natsume kissed his girlfriend's forehead and place a ring with a small red

diamond and two clear smaller ones at the sides or the red diamond. _" Of_

_course , I wouldn't marry anyone except you! as Mikan dried her tears."_

Natsume kissed her in the lips and escorted her to the black limousine that

will be her ride to her training school.

**000000000000000000000000000000chapter ends0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**End of chapter one, Titled: Leaving **

_Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you liked my story! I am really sorry if I have wrong grammar or something like that. I am not that good in writing stories although I like to read them. The next chapter is about Mikan's Arrival. __**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_

**Sweetmint**


	2. Arrival and Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that will appear in the future that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works . ''**

**Start**

The car parked in a big mansion. " Sugoi!" Mikan exclaimed as the driver

open the door for her. " Hello" said a girl with long curly blond hair. " Um hello!" the

young brunnette said with her most cutest smile. The girl smiled and said "My name is

Saga Mint Athla. My alices are time renewal alice, with this alice I can turn back time,

the 2nd one is earth movement, in other words I can create earthquake anytime I want.

Both of them are limitless although they don't decrease my

life span." The girl smiled as she continued " From now on you will be living here, this

place is called Alice Hoshi Mansion' ( Alice Star Mansion ASM). There are about 10

students studying here. Here each student is given 1 caretaker, 2 trainers for both

academic and physical purposes. Here are your allowance for this week which is 400

rabbits, the ASM map , your room number and keys, your PDA, Your caretaker and

trainers are probably waiting for you there. They will answer all your remaining

questions. By the way I am the leader of all group missions here, you can call me Saga if

you like Sakura-san". While she beamed at Mikan . "Arigatou! Saga-chan you can call

me Mikan! as she smiles. " Okay Mikan-chan, please proceed to your room now, you

must be exhausted after a 3 hour road trip! I will just contact you in your PDA if you are

needed." she said with a smile and left. " How nice! I made a new friend. I'll write a letter

to Hotaru and Natsume." She thought as the driver lead her to her room. " Sakura-sama

here is your room . If nothing is needed anymore, I will be taking my leave". The driver

said as he bowed his head and left. " Arigatou! driver-san." the brunnette yelled. The

driver turn back and smiled as he left. "

Amazing..." Mikan exclaimed when she open her door. It was amazing, her

room was twice as big as her special star room back in the academy. The room has 7 sub-

room, there were a bedroom, bathroom, walk-in closet, living room, kitchen, study room

& a room that is locked. " I wonder what's inside." she thought. " Konichiwa, Sakura-

sama" a young girl suddenly appeared behind her. Surprised, Mikan answered " Ehh?

Ah, may I ask who you are?" The girl replied nervously " Um...um my.. na..me..is...

Ma...na Kobe I am... your.. assistant Sakura-sama."Mikan giggled and face her showing

her a smile and said " You don't have to be so nervous Mana-chan. I don't bite! ( A/N:

wow humor!) Well anyway nice too meet you Mana-chan you can

call me Mikan." " Arigatou! Mikan-sama! Your so nice!" she said with a smile.

**0000000000000000000000000 Fast forward 000000000000000000000000 **

The 2 girls are fixing Mikan things when suddenly about 9 students burst into her door.

( A/N : Yep almost all of the students of ASM)

**Conversation Start :)**

**Saga-chan:** Ah, Mikan sorry! we shove right through the door hehehe

**girl 1 :** So she's the new student how cute!

/as she hugged Mikan/

**Mikan:** /sweatdropped /

**girl 2**: Don't hugged her all to yourself Sa-chan! Oh hi! My name is Chii Lyn . My alices are ice and snow. Well you know I can freeze stuff and make weapons out ice and stuff. You can call me Chii if you like. / smiling at Mikan/

**girl 1** : /Still hugging Mikan./ My name is Sapphire Risz. You can call me Sa-chan! My alices are controlling and voice phenomeno although I don't use it when I am singing.

**boy 1** : Sapphire will you let go of the girl? I think you had enough already.

**Sapphire**: Uh? oh yeah! sorry Mikan-chan . / letting go of Mikan /

**Saga:** Mikan-chan this is Sean Athla, my twin brother also Sa-chan's fiancee. / pointing at the boy who has dark blond hair and apple green eyes./

**Sa-chan**/blush/

**Sean:** Hi, Sakura-san. Nice to meet you. You can call me Sean if you like. My alices are earth movement like my sister's and time forward it means I can go to the future but only a little bit forward about 3 days at maximum. / giving a small smile /

**Sa-chan**: And that's Daichi and Dart Koi . There siblings, Daichi is the older by a year to Dart. Daichi's alice Wind. He can make shields and strong shots by weilding the wind around him. While Dart has plant manipulating alice. I heard from sources that you have a teacher who has the same alice as him so you probarly know what his alice do right? / pointing at the two boys near the window/

**Mikan**: Sources?/ saying with a confuse look on her face/

**Sa-chan:** That's a secret Mi-chan! Daichi-kun! Dart-kun! Why don't you greet Mi-chan?

**Daichi:** Hi, Sakura-san. / smilling/

**Dart**: Yo! Mi-chan / exiting with Daichi/

**Mikan**: Hello, Nice to meet you two! / waving at the two boys with a smile/

**girl 3** : Sorry there not that socialable but there very kind especially Dart-chan.

**Saga:** Hello, Tsuki-chan! This is Sakura Mikan. She will be studying here from now on. Her alices are nullification and stealingcopyingerasing alice. / looking at Mikan/

**Mikan**: Konichiwa! / smiling/

**Tsuki:** Hi, I am Tsuki Hanome. My alices are speed and flight. / bowing at Mikan then smiling/

**Mikan**: Nice meeting you Tsuki-chan! / smiling back/

**Saga:** By the way Tsuki-chan, where are April-chan and Hiroshi-kun? I just saw them here a while ago. Where did they go?

**Tsuki**: Ah, they got a call from Sensei that there needed in the headmaster's office. Should we wait for them before we introduce them to Mikan-chan?

**girl 4:** No need for that Tsuki-chan. We are already here.

**boy 2 :** /smiling at Mikan/

**Tsuki:** Ah, April-chan where have you been?

**girl 4:** The faculty, Sensei gave us a mission to help the new student train for her missions.

**Sa-chan** : You mean Mikan?

**girl 4:** Yes.

**Saga:** April-chan why don't you introduce yourself!

**girl 4 :** Hello, I am April Karis. My alices are mind reading , telekenisis, healing. Nice meeting you Sakura Mikan-san.

**Mikan:** Hello Karis-san nice meeting you. You can call me Mikan if you like. Can I call you April?

**April :** Suit yourself Mikan. /showing a faint smile/

**Mikan:** Arigatou! April-chan. / hugs April/

**Sa-chan,Saga,Tsuki,Chii,Sean,boy 2:** Gasp!

**April:** ... / hugs Mikan back/

**Mikan:** Ne, April-chan will you be my bestfriend here? / in a whispered tone/

**April/**Nods still hugging Mikan/

**Others:** Sugoi! Mi-chan your amazing! You actually hugged "the snow queen" and became her bestfriend so fast!

**Mikan:** Eh? snow queen? April your the snow queen here? / letting go of April/

**April:** Damn! she's gonna hate me! I'll never have a bestfriend. Damn why am I so cold.

**in April's memories**

A seven year old April running to her parents. _"Mama! Papa! don't kill _

_them please I beg you please!" _cried the seven year old. _" April run! leave _

_with your grandpa he can protect you!"_ her mother shouted and teleported

her to her grandpa. There the academy found out that she escaped from the

AAO with the help of her mother's alice and they

found out that her parents were killed in front of her. They took her to ASM

and there she was trained with the others but from that day onwards April

became cold and only warm to her close friends.

**end memory**

**End of Chapter**

**title: Arrival and Introductions**

I hope you liked it ! Sorry for wrong grammar and misspelling but this all I can do because I am really busy with school and stuff . The next chapter is titled "The Start of a Wonderful Friendship". **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SweetMint**


	3. The Start of A Wonderful Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings. Although I own Saga and other characters that have and will appear in the future that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Previous chapter**:

Mikan: Eh? Snow queen? April you're the snow queen here? _/ letting go of April/_

April: _Damn! she's going to hate me! I'll never have a best friend. Damn! why am I so cold._

…………………………………………………………**.**

**Conversation continued.**

Saga-chan: Hai, she is the snow queen known to the employees of ASM

Sa-chan: She may be called like that but that's not t_-/was cut of when April run outside/_

**# Outside#**

April: Damn! I'll never have best friend not ever_./as tears flow through her eyes thinking that/_

Mikan: huff... ha...April-chan?... huff... Why are you crying?

April: Shut up! You don't know me! Your just like them! You asked me to be your best friend yet when everyone told you that I was known as the Snow Queen you are probably laughing your mind off! _/with tears on her eyes/_

Mikan: That's not true! It never was April-chan. I actually thought you can be really my best friend here because _your_ just like her. _/shouting at April/_

April: Her? _/ with a confused look on her face the tears have stopped/_

Mikan: Hai, Her, my best friend in Alice Academy, she's just like you although not the same nickname she is called the "ice queen". She's might seem like emotionless but deep down she's quite nice. I love her a lot!

April: So just because I have the some similarities with her you ask me to be your best friend?

Mikan: Of course not! It's just because you seem alone and sad when I saw your eyes. I wanted to make you happy! _/ smiling at her_/

April: Really? _/ wiping her tears off/_

Mikan: Really! _/ start hugging April/_

April: Arigatou, Mikan..._/ falls asleep in Mikan's arms/_

Mikan: Oyasuminasai, Ap-ril-ch-an. _/smiling as she calls the others to help her carry April to Mikan's room and sleep in Mikan's bedroom._

In Mikan's living room

boy 2: Sakura-san the others have already left, now we can talk. _/looking straight at Mikan's eyes/_

Mikan: Eh? Ah hai by the way you haven't introduce yourself to me. Who are you?

boy 2: Geez! Mikan you don't even remember me? I am your cousin Hiroshi Sakura! Remember?

Mikan: Hiro-chan? You mean the thick glasses Hiro-chan? Is that really you?

Hiro: Hai, please don't call me thick glasses I only wore those cause I needed to protect myself from ASM agents trying to track me down. But I still got caught. / laughing/

Mikan: Yeah, I remember. _/ laughing with Hiro/_

Hiro: Hey_/ with a serious look on his face/_

Mikan: What? _/ with a confused face as the laughing died down_/

Hiro: Don't I deserve a hug? _/ with a grin his face/_

THUD!

Hiro: Ouch! What was that for!? _/ Mikan hit him with a pillow and he fell of the couch/_

Mikan: That was for tricking me! Jeez I thought it was something serious. You totally scared me Hiro-chan.

Hiro: Hey! At least give me a hug Mi-chan!

Mikan: Fine! _/ hugs Hiro/_

Hiro: Well goodnight, you have training to do tomorrow. See you in the training ground tomorrow_./ kisses Mikan's forehead and waves good bye/_

Mikan: Well I supposed I should clean up and dress up too. _/ yawning and go to the bathroom/_

April: Eh? Where am I ? _/ rubbing her eyes/_

Mikan: Ah April-chan you fell asleep I guess all that shouting and crying exhaust you a lot! Hehe

April: Mikan, gomenasai I cried like that. I was just really sad because I thought you will take back what you said about you asking me to be your bestfriend here. I mean you just met me you know but it was the first time someone told me if they want to be my bestfriend. I was really happy when you said those words Funny isn't ? _/ with tears in her eyes/_

Mikan: April-chan, you are officially one of my bestfriend from now on I'll protect you and the others. I promise I will be your friend forever. Now let's sleep it's already midnight I am tired. _/yawning/_

April: Hai! I promise Mikan I will protect you too!

They fell in deep asleep in Mikan's bed. Mikan holding April's hand. Both of them smiling.

**000000000000000000000000000000end of chapter 000000000000000000**

Chapter 3 title: The Start of a Wonderful Friendship

I hope you like it dear readers. SO sorry again for any misspelling and wrong grammar. Natsume will appear in the next chapter. So please wait! PLEASE REVIEW!

Sweetmint


	4. Letter and Package part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**00000000000000000000000 previous chapter0000000000000000000000**

Mikan: April-chan, you are officially one of my best friend from now on I'll protect you and the others. I promise I will be your friend forever. Now let's sleep it's already I am tired_. /yawning/_

April: Hai! I promise Mikan I will protect you too!

They fell in deep asleep in Mikan's bed. Mikan holding April's hand. Both of them smiling.

**000000000000000000000chapter start0000000000000000000000**

It's been a month since Mikan left the academy and a certain black cat

is pissed because he hasn't gotten a letter from Mikan since the day she left.

(A/N: Impatient huh?)

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

_"Damn! I miss her a lot"_ I thought. _"Stupid Academy! Why did they have _

_to send MY Mikan to a training school? I mean why not train here? At least _

_I can glare at every boy who ever looks_ _at her. I wonder when I am going to_

_get her stupid letter telling me how is she, or does she miss me at all? Damn!"_ I thought as I punched the wall of my room.

KNOCK.KNOCK.KNOCK

_" Natsume, I have something to give you. Can I come in?"_ a voice came

from outside asked. _" Hn"_ Ruka came in and gave me a letter. _"What's this"_ I

asked in an annoyed voice. _"It's from Mikan-chan"_ as he smiled and left me

looking at the letter. I opened the letter and

began to read it:

_Dear Natsume,_

_How are you? I hope you are alright. Are you doing well? Remember not to be grouchy. You don't look cute when your grouchy hehehe. I made all the student's and employees here my friends! But there's only 10 student's here plus me 11 students in total. We are so few. My room is twice as big as my old room although it has the same features. I even _

_have my own personal assistant. Her name is Mana Kobe, she's really kind. I copied a lot of alices from them and now I am learning martial arts. At first it was really hard but it was worth it. I am now in my 7th level going to eight level. I have a best friend here. Her name is April Karis. She's somewhat like Hotaru only she doesn't hit or blackmails me only the others. I'll tell you about the others next time. _

Love

Mikan

_"What the hell!?"_I said "That Polka" I continued with a blazing

glare, when suddenly someone blast open my door. _" Imai"_ I glared at her.

Even though she's my polka's best friend, and my best friend's girlfriend she

stills pissed me off. _" Hyuuga"_ she throw me a package and it hits my head.

_"What the hell did you that for?!" " Package from Mikan" _she banged my

door left. I looked at the package it was covered with black wrapping paper

and a silver ribbon with a card that says _" To Natsume Hyuuga Of Alice _

_Academy , Fr. Mikan Sakura Of Alice Star Mansion."_ I open the package

and I found this small device the size of a mini plate with a couple of buttons

and this small square chip thing and a instruction booklet. I followed the

instructions and insert the square chip and press the start button, suddenly a

white light came from the device and appeared a holographic Mikan. It

greeted me but I was still surprise. After a few minutes I snap out of my

surprise and found the holographic Mikan sitting on a holographic chair.

_"Are you done being surprise Natsume-kun_?" "_Ah yeah_...I said. _"What the _

_heck!_ _Why am I talking to a hologram who looks like Mikan?_ I thought.

_"Ahem"_ said the hologram Mikan. She continued _" Hi Natsume! Have you _

_received my letter? Anyway sorry if it short. Hehehe, well are you surprise _

_of this hologram? I know you are. This only a recording by_ _a friend of mine _

_who has alice of technology. Isn't wonderful? From now on I will be sending _

_memory chips instead of letters. I really miss you guys lot especially you my _

_dear Natsume-kun.This are my friends_: /showing a couple of hologram

pictures with 5 girls and 5 boys. A picture of Mikan wearing her nightgown

drinking tea, a picture of her in a white tube balloon dress with a pair of

matching white boots with a girl wearing a blue long sleeved off shoulder

dress and matching blue pumps with both of them with a peace sign. _" _

_That's me and April-chan one of my new bestfriend. Well Natsume that's all _

_the pictures I recorded for now. That us in my welcome party. See you next _

_time, Natsume. __**DON'T YOU THERE BETRAY ME HYUUGA NATSUME **_

_**OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU**__! Hehehehe just kidding! But really you'll never _

_see me again. And Natsume I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she said and her _

_hologram blew a flying kiss. _The device shutdown as I smirk. _" Who would _

_have thought that MY polka could be so possessiveand gorgeous at the same _

_time."_ I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**0000000000000000000end of P.O.V.000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000chapter ends0000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 4

title: Letter and Package part 1

Hello everyone hope you liked this chapter! It's all about Natsume's P.O.V. and Mikan's letter and package. By the way isn't cool to have a hologram? I think it's cool. Anyway the one

who invented that device was Hiro-kun. The next chapter is about Hotaru and the others P.O.V. with the packages. Again sorry for my wrong grammar and misspelling. PLEASE REVIEW!

Sweetmint


	5. Letter and Package part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous chapter**

See you next time, Natsume. DON'T YOU THERE BETRAY ME

HYUUGA NATSUME OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU! Hehehehe just kidding!

But really you'll never see me again. And Natsume I LOVE YOU SO

MUCH!" she said and her hologram blew a flying kiss. The device

shutdown as I smirk. " Who would have thought that MY polka could be so

possessive and gorgeous at the same time." I slowly closed my eyes and

went to sleep.

0000000000000000000start story000000000000000000000000000

It's been a month since our favorite Mikan has left the academy.

Everyone is still waiting for news about our dear Mikan.

The class was busy chatting, playing tricks and doing other stuffs

because there gay teacher Narumi-sensei declared free day because they

have a meeting. The inventor was busy upgrading her the oh so famous Baka

Gun. The animal lover who was seating next to the inventor was busy

grooming his rabbit. Our flame caster was in his room thinking. (A/N: read

Chapter 4 please!) "Calling Imai Hotaru, please proceed to the headmaster's

office right now." The PA system called. The class was silent for a few

minutes, then starts whispering when Hotaru stood up and shoot them.

**BAKA-BAKA-BAKA**

Oh yes the oh so famous BAKA GUN. All of them after being hit stood up

and got back at their sit and return to what they were doing as Hotaru went

out of the classroom being followed by Ruka.When they reach the

headmaster's office, Ruka was asked to stay outside while Hotaru talks to the

Headmaster

Conversation starts:

Headmaster: Ah welcome Imai-san, I heard you have your own business. How's your business?

Hotaru: Just get to the point headmaster / points the BAKA GUN at the headmaster/ (A/N: She chooses no target doesn't she?)

Headmaster/ sweatdropped/ Yes, Persona please give all the packages to Imai-san here.

Hotaru: /glares at Persona and points the BAKA GUN at him/

Persona: / glares back, gives the packages to Hotaru./

Headmaster: /sweatdropped/ you may go now Imai-san, please give them to everyone those are packages from Sakura-san.

Hotaru: / leaves/

Headmaster: You got one too didn't you? Persona.

Persona: /leaves goes to his room/

Flashback

The 13 yr old brunette looking for someone calling his name "Aniki,

where are you?" " I 'm here little kitten" Persona said. "Aniki!" hugs

Persona. "Where have you been I thought you forgot about me! Aniki

arigatou! for saving Natsume again!" "My pleasure little kitten it's the least I

can do after your father help me with my alice years ago and you helping me

cleanse my alice little by little converting my alice from death to life." as

he smiled. " It's okay aniki after all your so nice but why does Natsume still

do missions and the academy not knowing my second alice?" "Because If

you do missions he will be angry because he loves you very much so all I

can do is provide assistant to him on his missions" " Yes..."Mikan blushed.

End of flashback

Persona's P.O.V.

"I miss her a lot my dear little sister." I thought

/opens his package which has white wrapping paper with black ribbon/

I found a device and silver necklace that has my name on it "Serio" and tried

to figure out the device

fast forward

I managed to follow the instruction and found my self looking at a

holographic Mikan. It talked and I listen to it the message says:

Aniki,

How are you? I hope you like this hologram of me. Isn't wonderful? Have you been resting longer than usually cause I took a few of your missions. Hehehe, don't worry my sensei says I been improving a lot with my training. I'll show you some of my pictures. I miss you a lot Aniki. Take care! I love you Aniki-chan.

Love, Mikan little kitten

end of P.O.V.

Meanwhile the others received packages from Mikan. But first let's

listen to the holographic Mikan has to say:

Dear Everyone,

How's everyone doing? Are you all taking care of each other? I hope all of you are. I am doing great here with my training. I am learning different kinds of martial arts with my sensei. I have my personal assistant, her name is Mana Kobe. I also found another best friend her name is April Karis. She's somewhat like Hotaru but she doesn't blackmail me or hit me just the others hehehe. I have a few pictures recorded here. I miss you guys a lot. I hope you like my presents. Love u guys!

Love, Mikan

P.S.: This device is invented by

a friend of mine.

The presents

Anna: a pink choker piece with a blue star pendant

Nonoka: a blue choker piece with a pink star pendant

Hotaru: a bracelet with purple amethyst charms

Sumire: light green dangly earrings with little S's dangling and a letter that says: Even if you are not so nice before. You still became a friend to me permy.

Ruka: 3 books about exotic animals and a picture album of professionally taken picture of animals in the wild. ( A/N: the album was probably courtesy of Dart.)

Koko: a video cam

Yuu: a blue tie

Mochu: Fireworks maker out of sand and fire

Aoi: a England styled doll house

Youichi: kendo sword

Narumi-sensei: Blue tux

Misaki-sensei: A bag of seeds of flight plants

Serene-sensei: A long flowing skirt

Jinno-sensei: A hat

Natsume: A black wristband with orange stones and red stones

**00000000000000000000000000000000chapter ends00000000000000**

Chapter 5

Title: Letter and Package part 2

Arigatou for reading! This chapter is all about Mikan's message to others and also gifts. Here in my story Persona changed. SO sorry for my wrong grammar and misspelled words. The next chapter will be about be a surprise! PLEASE REVIEW!

Sweetmint.


	6. Sick or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.

previous chapter:

Mikan has to say:

Dear Everyone,

How's everyone doing? Are you all taking care of each other? I hope all of you are. I am doing great here with my training. I am learning different kinds of martial arts with my sensei. I have my personal assistant, her name is Mana Kobe. I also found another bestfriend her name is April Karis. She's somewhat like Hotaru but she doesn't blackmail me or hit me just the others hehehe. I have a few pictures recorded here. I miss you guys a lot. I hope you like my presents. Luv u guys!

Love, Mikan

P.S.: This device is invented by

a friend of mine.

start chapter

A bright Monday morning, the birds are chirping, the chefs are

cooking breakfast for the students . The students are just waiting for the bell

to ring signaling them to proceed to the dining hall.

"RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" the bell has rang the students are entering

the dining hall. Almost all of the students are sitting in the table except for

one.

Conversation start:

April: Where's Mikan? You guys.

Saga: I don't know I haven't seen her all morning. / sipping her morning tea/

Sa -chan: Me neither I wonder where is she. / taking a bite of her crossant/

April: Chii-chan, do you know something?

Chii: No, actually when I knock on her room with Tsuki-chan no one was answering, ne Tsuki-chan?

Tsuki: Yeah, we knock for about 10 minutes; we receive no answer, so we presume she was asleep.

Sean: I agree maybe she's just asleep; she is a heavy sleeper you know. /drinks his coffee/

Yue: Maybe you're worrying to much after all she is your best friend.

Daichi: But let's check on her later after breakfast just to if she's okay.

Dart: Yeah, now why don't we hurry up eating so we can check on her faster. / taking a bite of his bacon/

Tsuki: Wow, Dart-chan, I didn't know you were that considerate to other people's problems.

Dart: /blushed/

Everyone starts laughing while Hiro-kun teases Dart.

Mana: April-sama! Mikan-sama needs help!

April: Eh? What happened Mana? Where's Mikan?

Mana: She's in her room!

Hiro: Let's go!

Everyone running to Mikan's room. They see Mikan vomiting in her bathroom's toilet.

April: Mikan! Are you okay?

Mikan: I am fine really April-chan. I am jus /starts vomiting again /

Hiro: No your not okay Mi-chan, Let's go to the hospital now.

Sa-chan: Yeah, Mi-chan we'll accompany you!

Mikan: But Hiro-chan, Sa-chan, I said I am fiiiiine. / visions getting blurry & faints/

April: Mikan!!

In the hospital

Doctor: She's fine now she just faint from being tired of vomiting. Anyway I will check on the results of the test we done with her. /leaves/

Saga: Mikan-chan.../ with tears in her eyes/

Daichi: / pulls Saga-chan into a hug/ Mikan-chan will be alright Saga.

April: / holding Mikan's hand / Mikan...

Mikan: begins to stir in her sleep and wakes up.

Mikan: / opens her eyes, looks at the ceiling/ Where am I?

April: Mikan! Thank God you're already awake. /hugs Mikan tightly./

Sa-chan & Saga: Mikan-chan! Mi-chan! / hugs Mikan/

Tsuki & Chii: We are so glad you awake! / hugs Mikan too/

Dart: Ah, hate to ruin your bonding moment but don't you think she's suffocating from your hugs? / pointing at Mikan who is turning blue every second passing/

Girls: SORRY!!

Mikan: It's okay. Thanks Dart! / smiling at Dart/

Dart: /gives a nod/

Mana: Mikan-sama! Thank goodness! The doctor's here. He says that all of your friends are needed here before he announces the results of the test

Hiro: I wander what for. /tapping his chin/

Chii: Baka! Of course for support.

Hiro: Ah yeah/. blushed a small tint of pink/

Mikan: / Notices the blush/ Hiro-chan please come closer I need to say something to you.

April: Hmm... What for Mikan?

Mikan: I'll ask Hiro first then I'll tell you.

April: /nods/

Hiro/comes closer/

Mikan/in a whisper tone that only Hiro will hear/ Do you loved Chii-chan?

Hiro: Umm/blushes/

Mikan: I'll take that as a yes./smiling/ tells April

April: EHhh!

Sa-chan: Is something wrong April-chan?

April: Eh nothing, oh look the doctor's here

Doctor: Ms. Sakura according to all the test we have done and all your symptoms earlier, you are pregnant.

Everyone: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

end of chapter

Chapter 6

Title: Sick or Not

Hello dear readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So Mikan's pregnant, well its not too much of a surprise is it? After all she and Natsume already slept together during their last night before Mikan left the academy right? The next chapter is kawaii!!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sweetmint


	7. Twin Happiness

Just a simple reminder, I did not copy any of the ideas or names in my story

**Just a simple reminder, I did not copy any of the ideas or names in my story. I just wanted a story that I like. Thank you for reading my fan fiction . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

Previous Chapter:

Doctor: Ms. Sakura according to the entire test we have done and all your symptoms earlier, you are pregnant.

Everyone: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Chapter start

April: Pre...pregnant? /_startled look/_

Yue: What do you mean pregnant? /_confused look/_

Doctor: Yes, pregnant she is pregnant for 1 month and 2 weeks.

Daichi: But she's too young to bear child isn't she? /_serious/_

Saga: I agree with Daichi, could there be some kind of mistake?

Hiro: But with the test done and the symptoms appearing, don't you think there's a possibility that's true?

Dart: Yeah guys there still the chances that it is true.

Sa-chan: Let's just ask Mi-chan if there's any possibility.

Chii: Right!

Everyone looks at Mikan with a questioning look.

April: Mikan...

Mikan: Yes there is a possibility that is true. / _with a serious face/_

Tsuki: Eh?? Then who's the father?

Doctor: Let me answer that question for you Hanome-san. According to our DNA test the father is/ _was cut of by Mikan/_

Mikan: Natsume Hyuuga, the black cat of Alice Academy.

April: black cat?

Mikan: Yes, he is known as the black cat. He does missions like us to protect the academy from the AAO

Yue: I heard of that name before, the black cat, doesn't he have an Alice of fire, Mikan-chan?

Mikan: Yes...

Daichi: But are you sure that Hyuuga is the father of your child?

Doctor: Yes it's true; Natsume Hyuuga is the father but...

Dart: But? _/ looks at the doctor_/

Doctor: But she isn't bearing **A child** but instead Twins.

Chii: **TWINS?!**

Doctor: /_sweatdropped/_ Yes twins, a boy and a girl actually.

Mikan: Really?

Doctor: Yes

April: Isn't that great? Mikan your going to be a mother.

Sa-chan: Wow April-chan I thought you were going to be mad!

April: Why should I be mad when my best friend is going to give birth and she's happy?

Sa-chan: I don't know just thought of it you know. Instinct I guess!

April: Instinct, eh? _/ shows Sa-chan as picture of her with cat ears with a matching white nightdress /_

Sa-chan: /_blushed/_

Sean: Sapphire, is something wrong? You're all red. _/ checks her forehead/_

Sa-chan: Eh nothing _/ glares at April with the look Don't-you-there-show-that-to-Sean-chan/_

April: _/glares back, shows a card to Sa-chan saying "500 rabbits for the picture"/_

Sa-chan: Fine! _/ gives 500 rabbits/_

April:/ gives picture to Sa-chan/

Mikan, Tsuki, Saga, Chii: /_sweatdropped/_

Doctor: Well I'll be taking my leave now. Ms. Sakura, I have informed the headmaster about your condition. He says that will you visit him with the others later in the afternoon at 1:00. _/ leaves the room/_

Mikan: Okay _/smiles at the doctor/_

Hiro: I am hungry! Let's eat! Mi-chan must be hungry too!

Chii: Nice suggestion Hiro-kun! _/ smiles at Hiro/_

Hiro: _/blush/_

Mikan & April: _/ giggles/_

Sean: Eh, what are you girls giggling about?

Mikan: Nothing, Sean-kun!

Mana: Ah, Mikan-sama and minna-san I will get your food now. Will you eat here?

Mikan: No need for that Mana-chan. I can walk to the dining hall.

Mana: Are you sure Mikan-sama?

Mikan: Hai!

They all went to the dining hall. They finished their lunches. _(A/N: What do you expect breakfast? Of course not so many happen in the morning that time quickly pass by)_

They all went the headmaster's office. There, they will have "THE TALK"

End of chapter

Chapter 7

title: Twin Happiness

I hope you like this chapter! Sorry if I am not good at writing. It's just that I lack creativity and grammar. My best subject in school is either Math or Science so I am really sorry for my mistakes. The next chapter is about there talk with the Headmaster! Oh I hope he isn't scary! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!

Sweetmint


	8. Cheers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

Previous Chapter:

Doctor: Well I'll be taking my leave now. Ms. Sakura, I have informed the headmaster about your condition. He says that will you visit him with the others later in the afternoon at 1:00. / _leaves the room/_

Mikan: Okay _/smiles at the doctor/_

They all went to the dining hall. They finished their lunches. _( A/N: What do you expect _

_breakfast? Of course not so many happen in the morning that time quickly pass by)_

They all went the headmaster's office. There, they will have "THE TALK"

Chapter starts

After eating their lunch the students of ASM went to the headmaster's office, to

talk about Mikan being pregnant. When they reached the Office, they see the

Headmistress and the headmaster who is currently sitting in his table and the

Headmistress sitting on the couch. They went in and were surprise when they saw Mikan

running to the headmistress and the headmaster.

Conversation starts:

Mikan: Mama? Papa? What are you guys doing here? / as she hugs the headmistress and kissed the cheek of the headmaster/

April: Mama? Papa? What are you talking about Mikan?

Hiro: Uncle, Auntie, how are you? _/ kissing the cheek of the brown haired woman and smiling at the headmaster/_

Dart: Why are you guys calling the headmaster papa and uncle and the headmistress mama and auntie? Hiro.

Mikan: Headmaster? Headmistress?

Saga: Yes, the headmaster and the headmistress. Ryuu Sakurai and Yuka Azumi Sakurai.

Mikan: Eh? What are you talking about Saga-chan? They are Ryuu Sakura and Yuka Azumi Sakurai. Right? Hiro-chan?

Hiro: Auntie, I think you should explain to her. _/ sitting back at the honey brown colored couch/_

Headmistress: Mikan, actually we are the heads of Alice Academy and ASM. We were the one who send you here. We change our last name when we become the owner.

Mikan: Eh, really then my parents are the owner of the academy and ASM!

Headmaster: Yes Mikan_/ smiling_/ but I assigned your Uncle Hiroshi's father to take care of the academy.

Sa-chan: I don't mean to be rude Ryuu-sama, Yuka-sama does that mean that Mi-chan and Hiro-kun are the heirs to the academy and ASM?

Headmistress: Yes, that's why they are training.

Chii: Sugoi! Mikan-chan, Hiro-kun your guys are rich!

Hiro: /_blushes/_

Mikan: _/giggles/_

Headmaster: Mikan, I heard from the doctor that you're pregnant. Is that true? _/ with a serious tone/_

Mikan: Yes...

April: _/holds Mikan's hand/_ Mikan...

Headmistress: Who is the father dear?

Mikan:...

Tsuki: Don't worry Mikan we're here for you. _/ holds Mikan's other hand/_

Mikan: Hai!

Headmaster: Well?

Mikan: Natsume Hyuuga, papa.

Headmaster: Finally, I thought you wouldn't tell us.

Mikan: You knew?

Headmistress: Of course! Dear, you wouldn't be our daughter if we didn't know!

Headmaster: Mikan, when will you tell him? Are you planning to raise your children alone? You are so young! Should we tell him now? How will you raise your children? our grandchildren? _/ with a serious face and tone/_

Mikan: Papa, I want to raise them to be good children. Also I will tell Natsume when the time comes. Don't worry Papa I will work and study hard for them. I will tell them all about Natsume. _/ with determination/_

April: Ryuu-sama, I am one of her best friends please let me help her. _/ bowing to Mikan's parents/_

Mikan: April-chan...

Saga, Sa-chan, Chii, Tsuki: Us too!

Sean: Why not? We can all try being parents to Mikan-chan's children. Right?

Daichi: Good idea, Sean.

Dart: _/nods in agreement_/

Yue: I better start looking at my businesses.

Hiro: Call me Uncle Hiro! Hehehehe.

Mikan: Minna-san...

Headmaster: "Ahem" Good job everyone! _/ smiling at them/_

Everyone: Eh?

Mikan: What do you mean? Papa?

Headmistress: What he means is he was convincing with your determination. Actually Mikan when he heard you where pregnant, he was so happy that he can have grandchildren already. He even called his assistants to give all of you a business in the Sakura Group, to help Mikan support her children; He knew that all of you will support Mikan. _/ poking Ryuu's cheek/_

Headmaster: _/blushing/_

Mikan: Is that true papa?

Headmaster_/nods and smiles at Mikan./_

Mikan: Papa! Your the best ! _/hugs Ryuu/_

Hiro: Yosh! Let's help Mikan raise her children.

Everyone: **YEAH!**

The room was filled with happiness as they cheer and plan for the future of

Mikan's children.

End Of Chapter

**Chapter 8**

**Title: Cheers**

I sincerely hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. The title is Cheers because they are happy and when there's a celebrations in formal parties you normally say a message to all then everyone says "Cheers" or "Kampai" as the guests toast their glass or cups with others right? I been to formal parties before it was great the only problem is I have to wear semi-formal clothes or worse gowns! Eew I hate gowns! No offense to those who liked gowns. They make me itchy although I like to observe every detail of a gown. Hehehehe. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!

**Sweetmint**


	9. just a little intro not a chapter!

Characters outline

**Characters outline**

**Name:**

**age:**

**appearance:**

**alice:**

**talent/job:**

**words best describes:**

**relationship :**

**Characters intro**

_**Daichi Koi**_

17 years old

midnight blue hair, violet eyes

wind alice

likes to play the flute, owner of one of the biggest hotel chain in Japan called " Moonlight"

kind, was offered a modeling job but refused, generous, mastered karate, taekwando, judo.

Saga- girlfriend/ fiancee in the upcoming chapters

Dart- younger brother.

Yue-best friend

_**Dart Koi**_

16 years old

black hair, dark blue eyes

plant manipulating

photographer, owns one world's most renowned Photography studios called "smile" and a school for photography.

not sociable, protective especially of Tsuki, was model but discovered his love for photography when he was 14, mastered Arnis, karate.

Tsuki- childhood friend/ girlfriend in upcoming chapters

Daichi- older brother

_**Sean Athla**_

16 yrs old

dark blond hair, apple green eyes

earth manipulating, time forward

plays the cello, owns a big recording company famous for their classical music and other music genres.

silent, caring , mastered Kung fu & judo

Sapphire- girlfriend/fiancee

Saga-Twin sister /Saga is older by 40 mins/

_**Hiroshi Sakura**_

16 yrs old

Dark brown hair, hazel eyes

alice of technology, barrier alice, nullification alice

owns one of the most successful computer/software and gadgets company in the world.

sweet, likes to travel, mastered karate& kendo, likes sweet stuff like Mikan

Chii- crush/ girlfriend in upcoming chapters

Mikan- cousin in the father's side

Hotaru-you will know there relationship with each other in the upcoming chapters

_**Yue Nai**_

17 yrs old

grayish blue hair, gray eyes (A/N: the gray plus blue color equals this color. please imagine)

alice of teleportation & lightning and thunder

owns a restaurant chain, business partners with Daichi's company

mature, loves gardening, supportive, likes Mikan and April's duet, mastered Arnis and taekwando.

April- girlfriend/fiancee

Daichi- business partner, best friend

_**Saga Mint Athla**_

16yrs old

long light blond hair usually have two small braids tied in different colored ribbons, emerald eyes.

earth manipulating, alice of renewal

model, owns 3 of the biggest malls in Asia called " Mint Plaza" , "Midnight square", "Emerald"

nice, known as the "Jewel model " because of her serious attitude and hardworking skills when it comes to modeling, mastered judo and kung fu.

Daichi- boyfriend/fiancee

Sapphire-bestfriend

Sean- twin brother

_**Tsuki Hanome**_

15yrs old

shoulder length fuchsia hair usually in a single braid with a star tie to keep it together and light pink eyes.

speed and flight

plays the piano, Novelist and writer

shy, quiet, kind, bookworm, mastered taekwando and martial arts, concert pianist.

Dart- childhood friend/ boyfriend in the upcoming chapters.

Chii-best friend since elementary

_**Sapphire Risz**_

16 yrs old

a little longer than Tsuki's hair, straight light blue hair with a dark blue headband with unusual markings on it and long aquamarine ribbons which she tie the parts of her which is on the side criss cross style, indigo eyes

controlling and voice phenomenon

violinist and singer, owner of "Wings" the biggest T.V station in Japan

cheerful, preppy but nice, joined a lot of successful concurs, mastered fencing & martial arts

Sean: boyfriend/fiancee

Saga: best friend

_**Chii Lyn**_

15 yrs old

Black hair about 2 inches shorter than Tsuki's hair with two rainbow colored clips each side, pink eyes.

Ice and snow

Owner of a travel agency chain all over the world, a talented gymnast

Nice, creative, loves to travel that's why she is the owner of a travel agency chain, mastered kung fu and kendo

Hiroshi- close friend/ boyfriend in the upcoming chapters

Tsuki- Chii-chan's best friend since elementary

_**April Karis**_

15yrs old

long wavy purple hair with a black ribbon tied on a small part of her hair right side, blue eyes.

mind reading, telekinesis, healing

Co-owner of a fashion designing business and boutiques all over the world and a school for those who loves ballet called "Ballerina's Dream" with Mikan as the other co-owner.

known as the "Snow Queen" cause she rarely smiles to the employees of course, she warms up to Mikan cause she's the first one to ever asked her to be her best friend, actually pretty nice, mastered judo, karate, kung fu & Arnis

Yue: boyfriend in the upcoming chapters

Mikan: first ever best friend since her parents died, Mikan understands her a lot and with her future relationship Yue she opens up more.

End of character introduction

HOpe you like this extra! It's not a chapter of course. It will only help all the readers understand my story better. Minna-san, these things will happen in the future chapters I will be writing. Adieu!

Sweetmint


	10. 9: Busy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

Previous Chapter:

Hiro: Yosh! Let's help Mikan raise her children.

Everyone: YEAH!

The room was filled with happiness as they cheer and plan for the future of

Mikan's children.

Author's Narration:

It's already been 7 months since the announcement of Mikan's pregnancy to the

ASM. Everyone is doing their best to help Mikan with her pregnancy. The ASM

employees and students are commanded to keep Mikan's pregnancy a secret. Ryuu, the

headmaster have been teaching them on handling their careers and businesses. Daichi is

starting a hotel-chain and is doing a good job. Dart is pursuing his career as a

photographer and now starting a studio called " Smile". Meanwhile Sean is handling his

recording company very well with Sa-chan as one of their top-selling musicians. The

couple are also thinking of starting a T.V. station in the near future. Hiro is doing well in

his software and gadget making business but he still hasn't confess to Chii, he tried

numerous times but it always ends with Mikan scolding him.Yue is now a business

partner of Daichi although instead of a hotel-chain, he chose the restaurant-chain

business. Saga is now a model. She is thinking of starting a small business. Tsuki, now

novelist and writer is now gladly accepting a offer for her to play in a big concert

in Tokyo. Chii is starting a travel agency. Mikan and April are now starting fashion

house with the help of Yuka who is a retired fashion designer. Mikan is expecting her

children on December. She has decided to name the girl " Rin" and the boy " Tenshi".

End of Author's Narration

Chapter starts

A bright morning greeted the students of G.A. Everyone was in the classroom

chatting, planning tricks, gossiping. Everyone seems cheerful except for a certain bunch

of friends namely: Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Anna, Nonoka, Yuu, Sumire, Mochi.

They were sad because it's been 7 months and two weeks since Mikan sent them letters

or hologram.

( A/N: She hasn't sent them letters since she wrote the first time)

Conversation starts:

Anna: I wonder why we haven't receive a letter from Mikan-chan.

Nonoka: Yeah, there isn't any news about her too. Ne, Hotaru-chan has Mikan-chan send you any letters or packages? / looking at the inventor who is reading a magazine/

Hotaru: ... / looks at Nonoka for 5 seconds then turn back to her magazine again./

Anna: Hotaru-chan, what are you reading?

Hotaru:.../still focused on her magazine./

Anna: Hotaru-chan? / looks at the cover of the magazine/ Oh my gosh isn't that Mikan-chan?!

Caught the attention of the class.

Hotaru: Would you like to read it?/asking Anna/

Anna: Hai!

Hotaru: 50 rabbits...

Everyone except Anna and Hotaru: / sweatdropped/

Anna: / gives 50 rabbits/ Oh my gosh! This is really Mikan-chan!

Nonoka: Let me see! / snatches the magazine/ It's true! It really is Mikan.

Caught Natsume's attention

Sumire: /looks at the magazine/ Mikan?! On the cover of one of the most famous fashion magazine in Japan!

Natsume: /stands up, head towards the ruckus/ Oi, are you sure that's polka dots?

Anna and Nonoka: Hai! / in unison/

Anna: See for yourself Natsume-kun. /gives the magazine to Natsume/

Natsume: / looks at the magazine/ (thoughts: Why is My polka being a model in a magazine?)

Let's scan the magazine: Title: Fashion Stars

Subtitle: Interview with Miss Mikan Sakura one of the youngest fashion designers today, co-owner of Heartz fashion house and also heir to the Sakura Group of companies!

Mikan is wearing a crimson tube balloon dress , red boots with black buttons

which is just below her knees and her hair was loose with a cherry clip on the right side

of her hair, she have curls on the tip of her auburn hair. She's holding a bouquet of Sakura blossoms in her hands as she smiles. She was wearing a lip gloss so her lips were shiny, and also a light blush.

Natsume: Polka...

Narumi: Minna, please go back to your seats! / as he twirls around the classroom with another outrageous costume/

Natsume: (Tch. Gay teacher)

Hotaru: / points BAKA GUN to the teacher/ what do you want?

Narumi: /grins/ Now now Hotaru-chan, you don't want Mikan-chan's recorded memory card be destroyed do you? / holds out a memory card/

Hotaru: /gets a remote and a robot dog swallows the memory card and went to Hotaru/

Narumi: Eh? What th

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Hotaru: That's what you get for trying to blackmail me. / emotionless as ever/

Everyone: /sweatdropped/

Hotaru: / inserts the memory card to the device/

Hologram Mikan: Konichiwa, minna-san! Gomenesai, I wasn't able to send any letter or Holograms. I was really busy. I just found out that Alice Academy and ASM is own by my family. Now my papa and mama are training me, so does my friends here. They will be part of the Sakura Group of companies. Plus we have to go to a lot of missions lately. The AAO is beginning to move. Anyways have you seen the Fashion Star magazine I send to Hotaru? It's me on the cover. Isn't that great? Hehehe. Well I have to go now I am really sorry if you will be receiving my letters late. I miss you guys! Love you! Take care!

Natsume: Polka...

Narumi: Well everyone, since Mikan-chan is really busy don't be sad she won't be able send us many letters. Cheer up! Everyone it's free day today. We have a meeting. Ja ne!

End of chapter

Chapter 9

Title: Busy

Everyone, did you like it? Sorry if isn't your type of story! Is the title alright? I will try my best to make the story more interesting. PLEASE REVIEW!

Sweetmint


	11. 10: Memories and Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works**.

**Previous Chapter:**

**Hologram Mikan**: Konichiwa, minna-san! Gomenesai, I wasn't able to send any letter or

holograms. I was really busy. I just found out that Alice Academy and ASM is own by my family. Now my papa and mama are training me, so does my friends here. They will be part of the Sakura Group of companies. Plus we have to go to a lot of missions lately. The AAO is beginning to move. Anyways have you seen the Fashion Star magazine I send to Hotaru? It's me on the cover. Isn't that great? Hehehe. Well I have to go now I am really sorry if you will be receiving my letters late. I miss you guys! Love you! Take care!

**Natsume:** Polka...

**Narumi:** Well everyone, since Mikan-chan is really busy don't be sad she won't be able send us many letters. Cheer up! Everyone it's free day today. We have a meeting. Ja ne!

Start chapter

Another month has gone by and Mikan is expecting the twins to be born anytime soon. But something is really worrying her these days.

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

**FLASH BACK: (last week)**

.

It was time for my afternoon snack and Mana-chan was serving me finger

sandwiches and chocolate milk. It was my favorite. I was enjoying it with Mana when I

heard a fight outside. I hesitantly open my door slightly and found Dart-kun arguing with

Tsuki-chan. I listen at there conversation for a while and this what I heard.

**Conversation:**

**Dart:** Why did you accept that man's invitation?! _/ half shouting /_

**Tsuki:** Why shouldn't I accept an invitation for dinner? _/ looking at Dart with mixed confuse and angry eyes/_

**Dart:** Because he's a playboy! He'll only hurt you! _/looking straight at Tsuki's crimson eyes/_

**Tsuki:** Why do you even care?! He's cute! _/ crossing her arms over her chest/_

**Dart: **Fine! Go with him for all I care! _/ shouts at Tsuki and leaves/_

Tsuki: Dart-chan.../ _going to the opposite direction ,with guilt in her eyes/_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

_"Mana-chan, will you please call Tsuki-chan?"_ I told her while she was cleaning my room. _"Yes, Mikan-sama."_ as she bowed before me and exited my room. After a 10 minutes I found Mana-chan with Tsuki-chan who was wearing a peach colored, off shoulder mini dress with sequins at the bottom , pink ballet shoes with 1inch heel, her was tied in a half ponytail with a crescent moon clip to hold it, she was wearing light make up. _"Mikan-chan, why did you call me all of the sudden?"_ She asked me as she smiled although I could feel that she's really sad. I told Mana-chan to leave us for a couple of minutes. She bowed and left my room.

**Conversation starts:**

**Me:** Please sit down Tsuki-chan. / with a calm voice/

**Tsuki:** Eh? I can't I have a date tonight! / smiling nervously/

**Me:** _**PLEASE**__,_ Tsuki-chan let me just talk to you! / I asked with a serious tone/

**Tsuki:** /sits down/

**Me:** Sorry Tsuki-chan, that I had to shout at you. / I smiled at her/ Would you like some black tea?/ I poured her a cup without waiting for an answer and gave it to her/

**Tsuki**_: / drinks the tea/_ So what are you going to ask

Me: /_sipping her milk (A/N: She's pregnant so I settled for milk)/_ Ah, yes Tsuki-chan tell me do you like Dart-kun?

Tsuki: _/ almost chokes on her tea ( A/N: Wow she must have been really surprise to choke on tea)/_Eh? What kind of question is that Mikan-chan! Of course I like him, he is after all my childhood friend. _/ chuckles nervously_/

Me: I didn't mean like that Tsuki-chan, I mean's to say was do you love Dart-kun?

**Tsuki**: Eh? Oh look at the time! I have to go. Ja ne! _/ waves good bye then quickly opens the door/_

**Me:** Tsuki-chan! Please wait! _/ I slowly reached on my jewelry box and found my mood bangle _

_( A/N: A bangle is kind of like a bracelet only it's like a thick hoop that you put in your hands ) and gives it to Tsuki/ _Here at least wear this as my apology. It's a good luck charm! Good luck on your date! _/ I show her a smile and a Please-answer-my-question-later look. /_

**Tsuki:** Arigatou, Mikan-chan. _/ leaves/_

**Me:** Tsuki-chan...

End of P.O.V.

Fast forward

**At the Cafe Citrus**:

**Tsuki:** Arigatou , Takanari-san for taking me here.

**Takanari**: It's no big deal! Hanome-san. _/ shows a smile/_

**Tsuki:** You can call me Tsuki if you like.

**Takanari**: Okay then, Tsuki-san have you thought about my confession?

**Tsuki:** Takanari-san, you're really a great guy but I love somebody else. I am really sorry.

**Takanari:** Really? Is there's no chance for me?

**Tsuki:** Sorry...

**Takanari:** Really then let's go_. / lends a hand to Tsuki/_

**Tsuki:** Eh? Where?

**Takanari:** Why to confess to the one you love of course!

**Tsuki:** But you don't even know him!

**Takanari**: Then how about I dropped you at ASM?

**Tsuki:** Hai!

Meanwhile...

**Mikan**_**/**__ checking her laptop for the tracking mood bangle she gave Tsuki earlier/_ " She is at the gate" she thought. Mana-chan , will you tell Dart-kun to meet me in the fountain by the lilies?

**Mana:** Of course, Mikan-sama

**Mikan:** Also please tell Hiro-chan to call me at my PDA as soon as possible.

**Mana:** Yes. / leaves/

**Mikan:** Well I better go to the fountain.

fast forward

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

"_Geez this stubborn couple is really getting on my nerves my tummy is really heavy." I thought as my PDA rang. "Hello, Hiro-chan I need a favor." _

**Skip the call**

At the fountain by the lilies, Mikan was sitting on a bench as she looks at the stars. Suddenly a voice called out in a whisper tone.

**Conversation start:**

**Dart:** Mana-san told me to come here, Mi-chan is there's something the matter? You know it's already pass 11:00 in the evening. You should sleep early; it's not good for your babies. _/ sits on the bench with Mikan/_

**Mikan:** Arigatou, Dart-kun but I would like to look at the stars for a little longer._ / raises her head looks at the stars/_

**Dart:** Then I'll join you. _/looks at the stars/_

**Mikan**: Okay.

**Dart:** Mi-chan, how did you confess to your love one?

**Mikan:** Eh? Ah, it's actually a funny story_. /giggles/_

**Dart:** Will you tell me? Mi-chan?

**Mikan**: _Well it all started when I got sick on a winter day. I didn't come to class so my classmates visited me in my room I was a two star student back then so it's not that big. When they went to my room they saw me sitting on my bed looking at the window. They told me to go to sleep but I kinda ignored them so Hotaru-chan checked my temperature and told me I had a fever and told me to sleep as she points Her BAKA GUN to them as they all went out and let me rest. But when night fell my room got colder and my fever rose until I couldn't speak no more. I was so helpless. I was breathing heavily when HE came at my window and said " BAKA, you even forgot to turn on the heater" and I could feel the room getting hotter it turns out he was trying to lower my fever until I could speak. He went to my medicine cabinet and got the my cold medicine. Then I tried to sit up so I can drink my medicine but he pushed me down gently and put the pills in his mouth and kiss me. I was really shock that I slowly fell asleep the last words I could hear from him were "I love you". When I woke up the next day feeling better, I thought it was all a dream but then I saw my heater turn off but my room is hot. I jump out of my bed and got dress with my hair loose with the strawberry clip he gave me and went to his room. I found him sick in bed. It turns out he got my fever. I laugh at him as I close his door and went closer to him. He glared at me and I kiss him in the cheeks and said " I Love You Too". That's the start._

**Dart:** Wow...

**Mikan:** Ne, Dart-kun do you love Tsuki-chan?

**Dart:** _/ blush/_ Who would like that girl?! Only an idiot will fall in love with her!

**Mikan:** Really, you may be saying that but your mind and heart are saying otherwise.

**Dart:** Eh? Please don't read my mind Mi-chan. _/ blush/_

**Mikan:** I am not.

**Dart:** Then why did you know that I love her?

**Mikan**: I didn't. I just tricked you into telling me. _/ giggles/_

**Dart:** Please Mi-chan don't tell her.

**Mikan: **Why don't you confess?

**Dart**: But if I confess and she rejects me our friendship will be ruined. I am not ready for rejection.

**Mikan:** What if she likes you back?

**Dart**: ...

**Mikan:** Dart-kun will you tell me how much you love Tsuki-chan? If you don't I'll tell Tsuki-chan myself that you love her.

**Dart:** Okay, I love her more than I love myself . _/ blushes_/ Will you not tell her?

**Mikan**: I won't don't worry!

**Dart:** Thank you Mi-chan.

**Mikan**: Because she heard you. Right Tsuki-chan? _/ points at the bush then comes out a grinning Hiro, April holding a video cam and a blushing Tsuki-chan./_

**Dart:** Tsuki..._/blush/_

**Tsuki:** Dart-chan.../_blush/_

**Hiro:** _/chuckles/_

**April:** _/ still holding the video cam, giggling/_

**Mikan:** Let's go Hiro-chan, April-chan. We don't want to disturb the two right?

**Mikan, Hiro, April:** _/ leaves/_

**Fast forward**

**April:** They really gave you a problem didn't they Mikan?

**Hiro:** I wonder what are the doing now? Probably confessing or even making out. Eew just thinking about it sends chills down my spine.

**Mikan:** You guys, I think it's time. _/holding her tummy as she faints/_

**Hiro:** _/manage to catch her before she falls/_ April-chan call the others I think Mi-chan is going to give birth!

**April:** Hai! _/ runs towards the mansion/_

**Hiro:** Hang in their Mi-chan.

End of Chapter

Chapter 10

Title: Memories and Confessions

Greetings! minna-san I hope you like this chapter! The next chapter will be about Mikan giving birth. Its gonna be shorter than the other chapters I think. I will update this soon! PLEASE REVIEW!

Sweetmint


	12. 11: Kawaii!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

April: They really gave you a problem didn't they Mikan?

Hiro: I wonder what are the doing now? Probably confessing or even making out. Eew... just thinking about it sends chills down my spine.

Mikan: You guys, I think it's time. /holding her tummy as she faints/

Hiro: /manage to catch her before she falls/ April-chan call the others I think Mi-chan is going to give birth!

April: Hai! / runs towards the mansion/

Hiro: Hang in their Mi-chan.

Chapter start

5 hours have passed since Hiro and the others brought Mikan to the emergency room. The doctor is still in emergency room with Mikan. Everyone is getting tense. Saga and Sean got back an hour after Mikan got to the hospital from a mission when they heard that Mikan is in the hospital,

giving birth.

**Conversation:**

Hiro: Damn! How much time do we need to wait before we can see Mikan?! / walking back and forth/

Chii**:** Will you please calm down Hiro-kun? I am sure Mikan-chan's okay.

Tsuki: I hope she's okay. / holds Dart's hand./

Dart: Don't worry Mi-chan is a strong girl. / Tighting the his grip of Tsuki's hand/

Sean: Hey you guys, all of you seem tired. Why don't you guys rest? / smiling at them/

Daichi: Don't worry about us Sean. How about you guys? You just got back from a mission. You guys rest. We'll wait here.

Sean: But/was cut off when Sa-chan holds his cheek/

Sa-chan: Yeah, I agree with Daichi-kun. You should go with Saga-chan and rest. Okay? / smiles, still holding his cheek/

Saga: Sa-chan, please accompany my stubborn little brother to his room. I will go to my room and rest. Please call me when the doctor comes out. / yawning/ Let's go Pearl-chan. / waves at Daichi then leaves/ (A/N: Pearl is Saga's assistant)

Sa-chan: You heard your Onee-sama. Now let's go or else I will have to use my alice on you! / drags Sean out of the Hospital/

April: They really do make the best couple.

After another hour the doctor comes out

April: How is she doctor?

Doctor: She's fine now. She is just sleeping now. She gave birth to two healthy twins. Would you like to see them?

Hiro: Can we doctor?

Doctor: Yes follow me.

They followed the doctor to the nursery. They saw a baby boy who have crimson eyes and auburn hair like Mikan and a baby girl who looks a lot like Mikan but with raven hair.

Chii: Kawaii! / looking at the baby boy who is sleeping/

Tsuki: He's quite handsome. He doesn't look a bit like Mikan but his hair.

Saga: Maybe he got his features from his father.

Chii: When did you get here!? / pointing at Saga/

Sa-chan: Calm down, Chii-chan we just got here after receiving a message from Hiro-kun. /rubbing her eyes and looks at the nursery/ Kawaii!

Chii: / glares at Hiro/

Hiro/ sweatdropped/ Sorry about that, hehehehe./ nervously chuckles/ Oh look I think the girl is waking up!/pointing at the baby girl, draws everyone's attention/

Saga: She looks like a little Mikan!

Daichi: Yeah.

Nurse: Minna-san, Sakura-sama has woke up she wants to see you guys. /leading them to the room/

Everyone sees a smiling Mikan siting in her bed.

April: Mikan! / hugs her/

Saga: I glad your okay Mikan! / hugs Mikan too/

Mikan: Arigatou, Minna for taking care of me.../with tears in her eyes/

Hiro: Now now Mi-chan, no need to cry. We're always here to help you. / touching her shoulder/

Tsuki: Yup! We are always here for you.

Dart: Yeah, like what you did for us. By the way arigatou, Mi-chan.

Daichi: Arigatou? What did Mikan-chan did for you Dart? / Everyone looking at Dart/

Dart: Well... Um../looks at Tsuki with Tell-them-Tsuki look/

Tsuki: Eh? But... / looks at Mikan, Hiro, April who is giggling/

Yue: Why are you guys giggling? / looking at them/

April: / still giggling/

Hiro: Ha ha ha, It's / laughs/ up /laughs/ to them / rolls on the floor laughing/

April: To answer... /laughs/

Mikan: /drying her tears from giggling a lot/ Hehehe you see... / tells them what happen earlier/

Yue: So that's why you guys were so sweet with each other. / smirks/

Saga: Hmm... /tells April to video tape the couple/

April: /taping the couple with three cameras 1 video cam. All of them are floating cause of her alice/

Tsuki: Please stop taping! / blush/

April: Sorry this one can be my gift when you guys got married so I will not buy any of those expensive gifts. Don't worry you will thank me later./ grin/

Dart: / blush/

Sean: Hey you guys!

Saga: Sean, Where have you been?

Sa-chan: He was just helping us get the Babies.

Chii: Yeah, Here Mikan-chan. / gives, Mikan the baby boy /

Sa-chan: And here's the cute little girl. / gives the baby girl/

Mikan: Kawaii.

Yue: The baby girl looks a lot like you Mikan-chan except for the raven hair.

Chii: But the boy doesn't but he still looks kawaii!

Mikan: He reminds me lot of his father.

Hiro: Mi-chan why don't you rest a little more?

Chii: Yes, you look tired.

Sa-chan: While you rest, some of us will rest while some of us will prepare for you and the babies.

Yue: By the way Mikan-chan, what are there names?

Mikan : The girl's name will be Rin Primula Sakura, while this baby boy will be named as Shiro Tenshi Sakura. / looking at her babies/

Sean: Nice names!

Mikan: Arigatou Sean-kun

0000000000End of chapter0000000000

Chapter 11

Title: Kawaii!

Minna-san, I hope you like this chapter. I chose that title because it have repeated several times. If someone doesn't know what a Primula means, I'll tell you. Primula means "primrose" in Latin a flower that grows in summer to mid autumn at most. I don't know what Rin means but I do know what Tenshi means. It means Angel in Japanese. Also Shiro means White so if you translate it with Tenshi it will be like this "White Angel". PLEASE REVIEW!

Sweetmint


	13. 12: Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works**.

_**Previous Chapter:**_

Mikan: He reminds me lot of his father.

Hiro: Mi-chan why don't you rest a little more?

Chii: Yes, you look tired.

Sa-chan: While you rest, some of us will rest while some of us will prepare for you and the babies.

Yue: By the way Mikan-chan, what are there names?

Mikan : The girl's name will be Rin Primula Sakura, while this baby boy will be named as Shiro Tenshi Sakura. / looking at her babies/

Sean: Nice names!

Mikan: Arigatou Sean-kun

Author Narration:

The twins grew up without Natsume and the public knowing they even exist. The twins didn't mind at all that the public didn't know but with their father's case they still want him to know as soon as possible. They became a part of the ASM student body. They both trained under ASM batch students guidance. At the age of three, they both mastered martial arts. Both of them have Nullification alice and stealing alice. Rin has exceptional talent when it comes to nature and most especially plants. She also has the attitude of her mother. She's like a mini Mikan but a little more harsh when gets angry . Tenshi on the other hand, has talent on strategizing on missions and other things, he also loves star gazing with everyone. He has a cool, silent attitude but sweet when it comes to his mother, sister and his mother's close friends. They are also geniuses. They are very good at mastering their alice.

Mikan always tells those stories about Natsume and her friends. They have grown fond of their father. Whenever they have a mission with the others, they sometimes sneak into the academy to spy on their father.

5 years has passed since the twins were born and a year more and Natsume and the others will be graduating from the academy. They will be out of the academy and free to do anything the desire. The fated day is nearing, the day when Natsume finds out the truth. What will happen? Will everything be okay?

**Start**

The day was certainly a bright one. It was ordinary day. Rin and Mikan was already awake. Mikan was preparing breakfast for everyone.

( A/N: I meant the batch of Mikan students only please. I mean there are now different students who are under the ASM educational institution. They all have there own houses but still in the ASM property.)

Mikan assigned Rin to wake up everyone. Sa-chan and Sean are now married and expecting a baby girl to born in four months. Daichi proposed to Saga not so long ago. Tsuki and Dart are still a couple. Yue confessed to April and now they are a couple. Hiro is still having a hard time confessing to Chii because of the fact that they are both

very busy. Rin went to Sa-chan's house by using her teleportation alice. She sees her uncle Sean fixing the bed and her auntie Sa-chan rubbing her tummy.

**Conversation:**

Sa-chan: Ohayou! Rin-chan, you look kawaii! / admiring her sleeveless pink laced dress with a medium sized ribbon on the back with her white bunny shaped jacket and pink ballet flats and white socks. Her long raven hair tied in two low pigtails with small red balls.

Rin: Arigatou! Ohayou! Auntie Sa-chan, Ohayou! Uncle Sean. Mama ask me to call you for breakfast. Will you be having breakfast with us?! / sitting on the blue couch beside Sa-chan, smiling/

Sa-chan: We would love to Rin-chan! / hugging Rin/

Rin: / turning blue/...

Sean: Now, now Sapphire let go of the little girl she's suffocating. / pointing at Rin/

Sa-chan: Eh? AH! Gomennesai! / let go/

Rin: / inhales, exhales/ It's okay Auntie Sa-chan! / smiles/ Let's go! /teleports them to the dining hall/

Mikan: / preparing the breakfast/ Ohayou! Sa-chan, Sean-kun I am glad your having breakfast with us. /smiles at them/

Sa-chan: Mi-chan Ohayou to you too! It's really hard to be pregnant Mi-chan and to think you manage to give birth to them wonderfully! I get morning sickness everyday except for today. I wonder why? Do you know the reason Mi-chan? / looking at Mikan confusedly/

Mikan: Sa-chan that's because the morning sickness usually stops after 6 months of pregnancy. / giggling/ Then that's were cravings get started, like last night! ( A/N: I am just making this up as I go along)

Sa-chan: So that's why I got a sudden craving for chocolate mint cookies! / giggling/

Sean: And you woke me up late at night to find some chocolate mint cookies for you to eat. Right? / yawning/

Mikan: Plus Sean woke us up last night cause he can't seem to find some. Right?

Sa-chan: Gomene, I was craving for some. Hehehehe.

Rin: How did it taste Auntie Sa-chan? I baked them in the evening before my bedtime yesterday.

Sa-chan: It tasted heavenly! Rin-chan arigatou! /smiles

Rin: Hai! Mama, auntie , uncle, I will wake up the others now! / running off, smiles/

Sa-chan: You really taught her and Ten-chan wonderful manners Mi-chan. Let me help you prepare the drinks. / starts getting the cups/

Mikan: You sure Sa-chan? / worried look/

Sa-chan: Positively! Sean-chan, why don't you take a nap in the couch? I'll just wake you up when everyone's here. / kissing the cheek of Sean/

Sean: / Yawning/ Alright. / take a nap on the couch/

Rin went to Tsuki's room and wakes her up. After that she went to Saga's, Daichi's, Dart's, Chii's, April's, Hiroshi's, Yue's room. After they wake up Rin heads to her Onii-sama's room.

Rin: Onii-sama! Wake up! / uses her levitation alice and levitates Tenshi's sheets and opens his midnight blue curtains/

Tenshi/ begins to stirred/ ...

Rin: Onii-sama! /uses her sound amplifying alice/

Tenshi: / wakes up, glares at Rin/ "What" / in a annoyed voice/

Rin: Onii-sama, prepare now! Mama and the others are in the dining hall now. It's time for breakfast! /unaffected with the glare and smiles/

Tenshi: / soften his eyes, and went to his bathroom, after 10 mins dressed in a dark blue shirt with black and white stripes long sleeves, gray cargo shorts and blue sneakers./ Let's go, Rin.

Rin: Hai, Onii-sama./ walks out with Tenshi and went to the dining hall./

Mikan: Ohayou, Ten-chan! / kisses his cheeks/

Tenshi: Ohayou, mama, aunties, uncles. / gives a small smile/

Sa-chan: Ohayou! Ten-chan. / hugs him then lets go/

Sean: Ohayou, Tenshi. / pats his head/

Yue: / ruffles Tenshi's hair and smiles at him/

Saga: Ohayou, Ten-chan. How your mission last night? / kisses him on the forehead/

Tenshi: Completed. / drinks his chocolate milk/

Hiro: Mornin' kiddo. / pats his shoulder, speaks in English/

Chii: Did you have a good rest last night?/ hugs him/

Tenshi: Hn.

Dart: You did great last night. Sorry if you had to go alone, we all had meetings and work last night. / smiles at him and gives him a pat on his hair/

Daichi: Did you get hurt? / asking him with a worried look/

Tenshi: No.

Daichi: / ruffles Tenshi's hair/ That's good.

Tsuki: / kisses Tenshi's other cheek/ Good job.

April: / kisses his forehead/ Good Morning. / speaks in English/

Tenshi: Arigatou. / looks at Rin with Tell-them-Rin look/

Rin: But Onii-sama.../sighs/

Mikan: Is something wrong dear?

Everyone looks at Rin with a worried face except for Tenshi who is currently taking a bite of his ham.

Rin: Nothing Mama./ smiles cutely at them/

Mikan: You sure?

Rin: Mamacanweentertheacademyforawholeyear? / looks at Mikan/

Mikan: I can't understand you dear, don't be to fast.

April: Yeah, Rin-chan even I can't understand what you are saying. / drinks her tea/

Hiro: Kiddo slow down. / speaks in English/

Chii: Go on Rin-chan try again.

Rin: Mama can we enter the academy for a whole year? / nervously/

Mikan: What?! Rin you know that your father or the public doesn't know that you and Tenshi exist, and now you even want to go to the academy!

Rin: But Mama, Onii-sama and I want to see what kind of person our father is. And all your friends too! We want to meet them even if they don't know that we are your children. Please Mama. / pouting cutely and puppy dog eyes/

Mikan: Help me you guys! / avoiding Rin's face/

April: But Rin are you sure you want to meet him without him knowing you guys are his children? / looking at them with a serious face/

Chii: Right! Plus no one will take care of you.

Tsuki: You won't see us often.

Saga: Yes and your mama won't be there to help you.

Sa-chan: It will be really lonely because you'll be pretending to be another person.

Rin: But...

Tenshi: It's okay we can manage.

Daichi: Why don't you girls let them do it?

Mikan, Saga, Tsuki, Chii, Sa-chan: WHAT?!

Everyone in the room except for the five girls sweatdropped

Saga: Which side are you on?! / pinching Daichi's cheek/

Daichi: No ones. I am just looking at another's point of view.

Dart: Aniki is right. I mean I am sure they really want to do this. / drinking his coffee/

Mikan: But, they are too young, they are after all 5 years old .

Hiro: C'mon Mi-chan they are already taking missions. Plus my father can assist them if you guys miss each other.

Yue: I agree with them. You guys it must be hard for them you know.

April: Shut up! / glares at Yue /

Yue: /sweatdropped/

Sean: Mikan-chan give them a chance. I am sure they can take care of themselves.

Tenshi: Arigatou uncles. / gives a small smile/

Mikan: Fine, but the decision will be up to your grandpa and grandma.

Rin: Mama, there's no need for that we already told grandpa and grandma. They said we can go by the end of the week. /smiles/

Mikan: But Rin-chan, Ten-chan who will be taking care of you there? Uncle can't take care of you because he's busy. /worried look/

April: How about you're Aniki? You know the one you told me about.

Hiro: Or Ru-chan.

Chii: Ru-chan?

Hiro: Yes Ru-chan, Mi-chan's best friend in the academy.

Mikan: But April-chan Hiro-chan they don't exactly know that Ten-chan and Rin-chan exist!

Hiro: Then maybe it's time to tell them!

Mikan: I guess...

Rin, Tenshi: Arigatou Mama!

Mikan: Okay, I will accompany you on your trip. Who will come with us?

Chii: Sorry I am so busy this week cause I will be traveling to Venice Italy before the end of this week for a business trip.

Saga: I am going with Daichi for my photo shoot in China by the end of this week. I can't go.

Sa-chan: I will accompany you. I always wanted to see what kind of place the academy is!

Sean: I have three record deals to make this week so I can't accompany you.

Yue: I have a interview with Culinary royalty magazine on that day so I can't come.

Tsuki: Since, I am currently out of my ideas for a new novel. I'll go with you.

Dart: I can't go because I will be photographing for a photo exhibit this week till next week.

April: I'll go with you.

Hiro: Of course me too.

Mikan: Okay, let's prepare. Three more days and we will be traveling to the academy.

000000000000000000end of chapter0000000000000000000000

Chapter 12

Title: Decision

Minna, I hope you like this chapter, even if it's lame or something. Tenshi is like a mini Natsume except he is a little more open to close friends and family. I don't know if he's a pervert because he's still young. Well next chapter is about them preparing to go to the academy and going to the academy itself. PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Sweetmint **_


	14. 13: Meeting Problems part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.

Previous Chapter:

Rin, Tenshi: Arigatou Mama!

Mikan: Okay, I will accompany you on your trip. Who will come with us?

Chii: Sorry I am so busy this week cause I will be traveling to Venice Italy before the end of this week for a business trip.

Saga: I am going with Daichi for my photo shoot in China by the end of this week. I can't go.

Sa-chan: I will accompany you. I always wanted to see what kind of place the academy is!

Sean: I have three record deals to make this week so I can't accompany you.

Yue: I have a interview with Culinary royalty magazine on that day so I can't come.

Tsuki: Since, I am currently out of my ideas for a new novel. I'll go with you.

Dart: I can't go because I will be photographing for a photo exhibit this week till next week.

April: I'll go with you.

Hiro: Of course me too.

Mikan: Okay, let's prepare. Three more days and we will be traveling to the academy.

Start

Tomorrow is the day that the twins will leave the ASM and go to the academy, today their classmates and friends are having a small farewell party.

( A/N: There a new batch of students about hundred of them this time because Mikan would like her children to have friends other than there uncles and aunties so she asked her parents to get all multi-alice users that can do missions but still hasn't been train properly with some exceptions)

Conversation:

Cinnamon: Rin-chan, I am so gonna miss you! /hugs Rin/ (Rin's best friend)

Rin: Me too! / hugs back/

Tenshi: Will you girls listen to what I am saying?

Rin: What is it Onii-sama? / let goes of Cinnamon/

Tenshi: The others are here. / looks at the back/

The others: Hey, can we come in?

Tenshi: /goes to the couch and sits and start reading some star charts/

Rin: Doozo.

Kaito: Yo, Rin! / goes to couch with Tenshi and start listening to his Ipod./

Rin: Konnichiwa!

Eri: Konnichiwa Rin-chan, I brought a whole cheesecake for us! I'll put in the table.

Rin: Arigatou Eri-sempai!

Takashi: Rin-chan here I bought you this box of cherry flavored howalons your favorite. / give it to Rin and starts talkiing to Eri./

Rin: Arigatou Sempai!

Sugar: Um Rin-chan here! / gives a small frame with a colored sketch of Rin holding primroses./

Rin: Sugoi, is this me?

Sugar: ha...hai. / looks at the floor blushing/

Rin: It's like a picture. Did you sketch this?

Sugar: /nods/

Rin: Arigatou Sugar-chan!

Sugar: Doo itashimashite. / smiles at Rin/

Rin: Don't you have a gift for my onii-sama?

Sugar: Eh, well um yes I have but I don't think I can give it to Tenshi-kun.

Rin: Don't worry about it! Ganbatte Kudasai!

Sugar: Ganbarimasu.../goes to Tenshi and gives a handmade Angel doll/ This is for you.. A...a see you again gift.

Tenshi/ takes the doll/ Ah, Thank you./in a soft voice and in english/

Sugar: / runs back to Rin/ I did it desu!

Rin: Good job! Sugar-chan.

Sugar: Arigatou.

Meanwhile while the others are chatting, Mikan was in her mini library thinking.

Mikan's P.O.V.

Hmm... I guess it's all decided that I have to let them go, I hope Hotaru and Aniki won't be too suprised. I mean who could have thought that me a 21 year old girl have twins who is turning 6 years old this December and to think we're gonna see each other once again in a year. Sigh.

End of Mikan's P.O.V.

It was 9:00 in the evening. Everyone who attended the farewell party was already in their dorms probably preparing to sleep or doing their homeworks. The twins are with their mother.

Conversation:

Rin: Mama can I please have a piano in my room when I reach the academy.

Mikan: Sure Rin-chan I'll tell your grand uncle to put a piano in your room. How about you Ten-chan what would you like to be put in your room?

Tenshi: My telescope and my projector. / looks in the blue telescope which is beside the window/

Mikan: Okay, Ten-chan. Have you fix your things already? Did you bring your cellphone Rin-chan? How about you Ten-chan? Did you bring the gadgets that your uncle Hiro made for you? Remember to eat your meals okay? Don't sleep past your curfew when there's no mission, especially you Ten-chan.

Rin: Mama it's okay we can handle ourselves I promise! Plus James-san will be accompanying us during our stay so it will be fine!

(A/N: James-san is the twins personal butler, he's quite old, his family has serve the Sakura family for almost 8 generations already)

Tenshi: Don't worry mama. / hugs Mikan tightly/

Mikan: Alright, now let's go to sleep now we have a big day ahead of us.

Rin: Hai, mama can you pleace sing us your lullaby?

Mikan: Of course I'll be glad too. / starts hymning/

Tenshi: Oyasuminasai. / sleeps on the left side beside Mikan/

Rin: / yawns/ Good night desu /in english, sleeps on the other side beside Mikan/

Mikan: Oyasuminasai Ten-chan, Rin-chan. /starts falling asleep/

The next morning at 8:00

Tenshi: Oi,wake up Rin, wake up Rin / shaking the sleeping Rin, this girl is such a heavy sleeper just like mama./

Rin: /starts to stir but goes back to sleep/

Tenshi: Geez. / uses his copied levitation alice and levitates a vase full of water and white lilies and pours it all over Rin./

Rin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! / wakes up from getting wet/ Onii-sama! Why did you have to get me wet!/uses her copied levitation alice and gets a pink towel with cherry prints on it and dries herself/

Tenshi: You're a heavy sleeper. /jumps from the bed to the floor/ Mama is already awake, she said wake you up and tell you to go to the big bath. / leaves the room/

Rin: /brushes her teeth and goes to the big bath and knocks on the two door entrance/ Mama, this Rin onii-sama said that you called me.

The two doors open slightly and comes out Mikan wearing a sakura printed bath robe.

Mikan: Rin, come inside. Let's take a bath together. /smiles at Rin and opens the door for her/

Rin: Hai!/ goes inside and takes of her sleepware and went to the big bath tub. (A/N: You know like those swimming pool style like that with white statue of greek girl pouring water on the bath tub.)

Mikan: Do you like the smell of primroses? I put petals of pink primroses all over the water and some fresh silk primroses on a vase right over there.

Rin: It smell wonderfull Mama! especially the silk primroses./slowly enter the tub filled with water/

Mikan: / enters the tub as well and starts hymning a song/

Rin: Mama, what kind of person is papa again?

Mikan: Hmmm...well he's handsome, he has raven hair like you but has a pair of crimson eyes and mostly he looks a lot like your brother. He's aslo quite most of the time, he likes to teased me about my underwear. / giggles/ and he's a pervert. / giggles more/

Rin: Mama, what is the meaning of "pervert"?

Mikan: /giggles/ I'll tell you when you're older. Okay? Now let's get dress now probably everyone is waiting already. Let's go.

Mikan and Rin are already done dressing up they teleported outside the gate and found the others already dress up.

April: What took you girls so long? We've waiting here for thirty minutes

already!

Mikan: Gomenasai, we had fun taking a bath hehehe.

Tsuki: Okay we understand now let's go! I can't wait to get some new ideas for my novel!

Sa-chan: By the way Tsuki-chan what is the title of your novel?

Tsuki: Oh it's titled Winter Peach.

Sa-chan: Why is it called Winter Peach? There's no peaches in winter.

Tsuki: You'll just have to find out.

Sa-chan: Eh!! Wh-- / was cut of/

Hiro: I hate to bother with other people's conversation but shouldn't we get going now?

April: Hiro-kun is right now let's get going!

Rin: Wait! I haven't eaten breakfast!

James: No need to worry about that Rin-sama my wife and I have prepared enough food for all of you eat during the trip.

Rin: Thank you very much James-san.

Everyone entered the limo and went to airport. ( A/N: I made alice academy half of Shikoku a place in Japan and ASM north half of Hokkaido which is twice as big as the half of Shikoku.)

Airport terminal:

Airport clerk: How may I help you ma'am?

Mikan: I am Mikan Sakura of Sakura group may I asked for one of our private jet?

Airport clerk: Yes Mikan-sama one of your employees called us for your flight, please choose a jet you would like to ride.

Mikan: I would like to have the Juliet 549.

Airport clerk: Right this way please.

They travelled in the plane for an hour and a half. They arrive at the Shikoku airport at 1:30 pm and was picked up by a limo and to the academy. When they arrived in the academy at 6:00 pm they put on disguises so that no one will identify who are they. No one mind the limo cause it's normal for them to see a limo because that means new students. When Mikan and the others went to the headmaster's office they opened the door. They saw Hotaru glaring at Persona and Persona glaring at Hotaru and the headmaster sweatdropping.

Hiro: Yo dad! /in english and caught the attention of Hotaru, Persona, and the headmaster/

Headmaster: Hiroshi welcome.

Sa-chan: Konnichiwa, watashi no Sapphire R. Athla desu.

Tsuki: Yorishiku watashi no Tsuki Hanome desu

April: Yorishiku watashi no April Karis desu.

Headmaster: I am Kiri Sakura, nice meeting you now please everyone sit down. /give the signal for Mikan to take off her disguise./

Mikan: /takes of everyone's disguises by using her alice/ Mikan Sakura desu.

Hotaru: Mikan.../shocked but still kept her stoic face/

Mikan: It's been a long time Hotaru-chan. /hugs Hotaru/

Hotaru: / in a whispher tone and hugs Mikan back/ I missed you BAKA . Are you staying?

Mikan: No.

Hotaru: /let goes of Mikan and looks at her straight in the eyes/ No? Then why are you here?

Rin: Mama is here to tell you the truth.

Hotaru and Persona: Mama?!

Tenshi: Yes mama our mother Mikan Sakura.

Persona: What?!

Mikan: Aniki, Hotaru, this is my son Shiro Tenshi and my daugther Rin Primula. They are twins.

Hotaru: To whom?

Persona: I thought you and black cat are lovers why do you have children to another person?

Hotaru: Unless those are...

Mikan: Yup they are Natsume's children with me. /smiling/

Hotaru: Why didn't you tell me earlier?!/almost shouting/

Mikan: Because I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me. / with a sad look on her eyes/

Hotaru: Does he know? / regaining her composure/

Mikan: No.

Hotaru: When will you tell him?

Mikan: By the time he graduate.

Hotaru: /preparing her BAKA cannon/

Mikan: Hotaru what are you doing?

Hotaru: I am preparing my BAKA cannon for Hyuuga. I will punished for making you pregnant.

Persona: Can I join you Imai? /adjusting his alice controllers/

Hotaru: Sure, but I am first.

Persona: Gladly.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped except the two.

Rin: Auntie Hotaru , uncle Serio please calm down.

April: Imai-san, here are the pictures you wanted.

Tsuki: April-chan you know Imai-san?!

April: Yeah she's my partner for photos of Mikan.

Mikan: What?! You girls are selling my photos?

April & Hotaru: Yes. /in cold voices/

Hotaru: Why did you tell today and not after graduation?

Mikan: Because Rin-chan and Ten-chan wants to try studying here for a couple of months.

Hotaru: When will you be leaving?

Mikan: Tonight.

Hotaru: I supposed you want me to take care of them. Right?

Mikan: Yup, with James-san / looks at James/

James: Nice to meet you Hotaru-sama. I am James Maître head caretaker of Rin-sama and Tenshi-sama.

Hotaru: / nods/ What names will they used?

Mikan: They will use the same names except there last name will be changed to Cerise.

Persona: Why Cerise?

Tenshi: Because in french it means cherry which is accepted as the english meaning of Sakura.

Hotaru: It's already 8:00 so probably you'll be going now right?

Mikan: Yeah I guess so. Hotaru, Aniki please take good care of them.

Hotaru: Yes.

Persona: Yeah imotou-san.

Mikan: Take good care of yourselves Rin-chan, Ten-chan. Ten-chan take care of your little sister Okay? You too Rin-chan don't let your onii-sama be stubborn again when you take missions okay? But don't worry some them are with the ASM students. I love you guys very much. /kiss Rin's and Tenshi's cheeks./

Rin: Hai mama take good care too!

Tenshi: Hai, I love you too. / in a whisper tone/

Tsuki: Well we have to go now, goodbye.

April: Take care.

Sa-chan: Too bad you can't see baby Sachiko earlier. / pointing to her big tummy/

Rin: Hai, but please send us some pictures.

Sa-chan: Of course.

Hiro: Let's go. Kiddo don't be too hasty when doing your missions especially you Tenshi.

Everyone left the room of the headmaster except for Hotaru, Rin, Tenshi, Persona, James, headmaster Kiri.

Kiri: Well you better go to your rooms Rin and Tenshi your rooms are just beside each other. James-san your room is across Rin's room in the newly made special star building. Imai-san you are moving to the new special star room. Don't worry we had a bigger lab settled there. Also your requests are fulfulled, a training ground is specially made for you.

Rin: Arigatou jii-chan.

Kiri: Your welcome now go settle in now.

Rin: Hai, auntie uncle onii-sama let's go!

They all went to that building and settled in. Hotaru got to know the twins more. Now the only problem is how will they explain to Ruka and everybody how they know each other and why are they in a different building unlike the others.

END OF CHAPTER

**Chapter: 13**

**Title: Meeting and Problems.**

I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it took so long. My computer was infected with a virus and erased the real chapter 13 and 14 and I have to rewrite. I thought about some changes and decided to combine chapter 13 and 14 and add some more details. Plus for the surname "Maître" it means butler in French. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Sweetmint**


	15. 14: Secrets are Kept

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

Previous Chapter:

Kiri: Well you better go to your rooms Rin and Tenshi your rooms are just beside each other. James-san your room is across Rin's room in the newly made special star building. Imai-san you are moving to the new special star room. Don't worry we had a bigger lab settled there. Also your requests are fulfulled, a training ground is specially made for you.

Rin: Arigatou jii-chan.

Kiri:Your welcome now go settle in now.

Rin: Hai, auntie uncle onii-sama let's go!

They all went to that building and settled in. Hotaru got to know the twins more. Now the only problem is how will they explain to Ruka and everybody how they know each other and why are they in a different building unlike the others.

Start

It was already half past seven in the morning, everyone is in their classroom. The class of Hotaru is having a lecture about stuffs from Narumi-sensei probably some nonsense again. (A/N: Sorry for Narumi fans) Anyway let's take a peek in the twins' classroom. Serina-sensei is in charge of that section lower than elementary. (A/N: Added knowledge, the twins' have already studied the lessons in middle school)

Conversation:

Serina: Class, we have two new students today. Please welcome them warmly. Please go in now.

A young girl with long raven hair and a red headband entered.

Rin: Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi Rin Primula Cerise desu. /bow her head/

A young boy with messy brown hair entered.

Tenshi: I am Shiro Tenshi Cerise.

girl 1: /stands up/ Kawaii!!

boy 2: Pretty.../looks at Rin/

girl 2: Sensei can I be Tenshi-kun's partner?

girl 3: No! I want to be his partner.

The girls began fight over Tenshi while the boys are talking until one raised his hand and stood up.

boy 2: Sensei, can we the boys help Rin-san get familiar with the academy?

Serina: Well... How about it Rin-chan will you except the offer?

Rin: Gomenasai but I am quite familiar with the academy. I have a relative here. Thank you for caring for me. /smiles sweetly/

Everyone: EHHHHHH!! (A/N: I am only refering to only 3/4 of the class there are still students who are not like these people.)

girls: Then I can't be Tenshi-kun's partner!

boys: That means we have no chance being Rin-san's partners?!

Serina: I guess so minna-san. Anyway Rin-chan who is your relative here?

Rin: Well...

Tenshi: Hotaru Imai.

Everyone: EHHHHHHHHHHH!! Ice queen?!

Serina: Well minna, since you're all busy talking and that stupid Narumi set rules that everytime there's a tranferee there will be free day. Well bye.

Tenshi: Let's go Rin

Rin: Hai... /leaves the classroom/

While walking in the corridors James appeared out of nowhere.

James: Rin-sama, Tenshi-sama here your mother Mikan-sama sent some you're stuffs and also she sent Kuu-chan.

Rin: Kuu-chan?! Honto?

James: Hai. Would you like to see him?

Rin: Hai!

James: Alright, Rin-sama I will get him please wait in Hotaru-sama's classroom.

Rin: Hai!! Arigatou!

The twins went to the classroom through the window entrance. Tenshi invented a hovering board for himself while he build a winged backpack so Rin could float too. When they entered the classroom everyone was startled including Narumi-sensei who was teaching about something.

Rin: Gomenasai, did we bother your lesson?/takes off her backpack/

Narumi: My my my what lovely children. /with his so called "gay voice"/ Are you kids lost?

Rin: No we are not we're just looking for our auntie. /looks around/ Auntie! / hugs a certain someone/

Tenshi: Auntie sorry we're late Rin wanted to try some Howalons first. /sits down /

Everyone except for Natsume, Rin, Tenshi, Hotaru: WHAT?!

Hotaru: /uses her BAKA CANNON/

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Ruka: /stands up/ Hotaru what did you did that for? We were all surprise because you never told us that you had relatives here.

Hotaru: You never asked.

Everyone except some others: Sweatdropped

Anna: Anyway, what's there name and alices Hotaru-chan?

Rin: My name is Rin Primula Cerise. My alice is animal phenomeno. Nice meeting you.

Tenshi: My name Shiro Tenshi Cerise, Rin's older twin. Alice of technology.

Nonoka: You mean they are twins?! They don't look alike at all.

Rin: Mama always says we are praternal twins.

Tenshi: /approaches the door/

Rin: Onii-sama?

Tenshi: /opens the door/ Come in.

A small panda bear comes in with James

Rin: /runs to the panda/ Kuu-chan! /picks up the panda bear/

Anna and Nonoka: KAwaii!!

Ruka: Is he yours?

Rin: Yup! /hugs the panda bear/

James: Tenshi-sama there's a letter from your Mother.

Tenshi: Really?/receives a blue envelope with stars/

Narumi: Wait a minute! Is that a letter from the outside? And Who are you? / points at James/

This caughts the attention from everyone including a pair of crimson eyes.

Tenshi: ...

Narumi: Please tell me who you are? I never saw you before. /serious eyes/

Inchou: You're not from the AAO are you?

Everyone backs off a little.

Persona: He's not.

Natsume: Persona./glares at him/

Persona: Relax Kuro Neko I am not here to visit you. I am here to visit them. /points to Hotaru, Rin, Tenshi, James/

Inchou: Please explain Persona-sensei, why are you visting Hotaru-chan and the others?

Persona: I was assigned to protect them. /points to the Cerise Twins/

Natsume: Why do you need to protect them?

Ruka: Yeah, we are inside the academy. Why do you still?

James: Allow me to explain please. I am James Maître, I am the head caretaker for Rin-sama and Tenshi-sama. The Cerise family is one of the richest family in France, there many people who wants to take out the heirs of rich families since Madame is also a alice user they thought it was best to let the academy protect them. The family thought that let them live in alice academy France was still quite dangerous so they chose another country's academy and since Madame is how you say an alumni of this academy, she's a japaneese. They chose Japan.

Ruka: I am half french too but I never heard of the Cerise family before.

Hotaru: That's because there family is not well known in France but in London.

Ruka: Really?...

Tenshi: Yes. Isn't that right Persona-sensei?

Persona: Yes

Koko: EH!!

Anna: What's wrong Koko-kun?

Koko: I read Rin-chan's mind but I--/was cut off by Tenshi when he put a candy ball in Koko's mouth/

Tenshi: Koko-senpai we need to talk to you later. /uses telepathy to signal him/

Koko: Alright.

Narumi: Well since you're transferees it's free day! Ja ne! /leaves the room/

Rin: /yawns, pulls Hotaru's skirt a little/ Ne, Auntie Hotaru can we go to our building? I am really sleepy. /yawns/

Tenshi: /yawns/ Me too. /sets up his Hover board/

Ruka: I'll accompany you.

Hotaru: It's okay Ruka I can handle this. Plus you have to go to the farm right?

Ruka: Yeah.

Hotaru: Well see you later Ruka. /kiss Ruka's cheek/

Ruka: /blushes like a red tomato/ Hey I'll come to check on you later.

Hotaru: Whatever you like. Let's go.

Rin: Hai...

Koko: /follows Hotaru and the others/

Anna: Koko-kun where are you going?

Koko: Ah sorry I have some business to go to.

Anna: Okay! See you later.

Koko: Bye.

Hotaru and the others already left the room and the others are now doing there business including Natsume until his best friend said something to him.

Ruka: Say Natsume, when Mikan-chan was here, do you know when she's lying?

Natsume: Hn.

Ruka: /looks at him not knowing that he will answer/ How?

Natsume: /looks at Ruka suspiciously/ Why do you ask?

Ruka:...

Natsume: You don't think that Imai is lying to you , do you?

Ruka: Well no but...

Natsume: But?

Ruka: But there's something different about her.

Natsume: What's different? All I see is the same cold Imai.

Ruka: Her kisses are nice and warm but today they seem a little cold.

Natsume: Imai? nice and warm? You got to be kidding me.

Ruka: It's true.

Natsume: Whatever you say, why don't you ask her if she's lying?

Ruka: Are you kidding me?! She's going to blast me with her BAKA CANNON.

Natsume: Then spy on her. /opens his manga/

Ruka: Don't tell me Natsume when Mikan-chan doesn't tell you the truth you spy on her.

Natsume:.../covers his face with his manga and sleeps/

Ruka: I think I'll just ask her.

Meanwhile Hotaru and the others arrived at the new building's entrance.

Koko: Hey, these isn't the dorms.

Rin: These is our house right now. /yawns/

Hotaru: Amanatsu open the door.

Amanatsu: Hai.

James: Let's go in.

They go inside. Rin and Tenshi went to change their clothes and sleep on their own room while Hotaru, James, and Koko has something to talk about.

James: I'll go and prepare some refreshments. Excuse me. /leaves the living room/

Koko: I read Rin-chan's mind, I saw something different form what you say.

Hotaru: What did you see?

Koko: I saw Mikan's vision and that they are her children.

Hotaru: Did you see who are there father?

Koko: So they are Mikan's children.

Hotaru: Yes they are. What else did you see?

Koko: A man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes hugging Mikan with Rin-chan. Also I saw the same man building something with Tenshi. I saw a couple more adults with them in the beach.

Hotaru: Do you know who is that man?

Koko: No unless he is there father with Mikan?

Hotaru: No of course not.

Koko: Then who is there father?

Hotaru: Who do you think? /smirks/

Koko: Don't tell me it's Natsume?!

Hotaru: Took you long enough to realize.

Koko: Then who was that man?

Hotaru: That was Mikan's cousin Hiroshi Sakura.

Koko: I get it now. Natsume never mentions anything.

James who just entered: That's because he doesn't know.

Koko: What?!

James: Madame will tell him once he graduates. What would you like to drink? Lemonade or tea?

Koko: I'll have lemonade.

Hotaru: Tea for me.

James: Here you go.

They continue to talk until it was 12:30pm. Let's look at Ruka's situation.

At Hotaru's old room door.

Ruka: /knocks/ Hotaru please open the door. Hotaru?

Kuu the panda bear was walking along the hall with Amanatsu who was supposed to get the rest of Hotaru's things.

Amanatsu: Ruka-sama, what are you doing?

Ruka: Amanatsu, do you know where Hotaru is? She's not answering the door.

Amanatsu: Ruka-sama didn't Hotaru-sama tell you?

Ruka: Tell me what?

Amanatsu: She doesn't live here anymore.

Ruka: What!? Why?!

Amanatsu: I don't know.

Ruka: Where does she live now?

Amanatsu: She lives in the new building at the end of the northern forest with Rin-sama.

Ruka: What?! Isn't that dangerous?

Amanatsu: No need to worry Ruka-sama that building has a barrier.

Ruka: I am relieved. Anyway can I visit her?

Amanatsu: I don't see why not Ruka-sama. I'll accompany you.

They went to that new building. When they were entering they heard a loud boom and saw smoke near the garden. They run to the garden and saw Rin lying on the floor with a few bruises.

Ruka: /runs to Rin/ Are you okay?! Hey!

Rin: Ruka-senpai? What are you doing here?

Ruka: I'll explain later, the important thing here is we have to get you to the hospital.

Tenshi: No need for that Ruka-senpai.

Ruka: Tenshi! Your sister is hurt.

Rin: /stands up/ It's okay Ruka-senpai. I am fine.

Ruka: But you have bruises!

Rin: Oh these? /points to her bruises/ No need to worry Onii-sama will heal it.

Tenshi: /his hands emits a green glow and heals Rin's wounds/ Rin change your clothes. I think we have some explaining to do.

Rin: Hai! /goes back to the house/

Tenshi: Please sit down Ruka-senpai. /sits down on the chair/

Ruka:.../ follows Tenshi/

Tenshi: You might be wondering why I can heal my sister's wound right?

Ruka: I guess...

Tenshi: Ruka-senpai do you know Mikan Sakura?

Ruka: Yes, she's my classmate and close friend. Why do you ask?

Tenshi: No reason at all senpai. Do you also know Shiro Neko?

Ruka: I never heard of that name.

Tenshi: Mikan Sakura is Shiro Neko.

Ruka: How did you know?

Tenshi: We are very close.

Ruka: But Mikan-chan is studying in ASM. How did you meet?

Before Tenshi can answer Rin who was wearing red shorts and a white sleeveless blouse with laced frills in the middle, red sandals, her tied in two chineese buns; answered.

Rin: She's our Mama.

Ruka: WHAT?!

Hotaru: You don't have to shout.

Ruka: Hotaru when did you get here? Anyway you're Mikan-chan's children? How?! Who is the father?

Koko: It's Natsume.

Ruka: Koko what are you doing here?!

Koko: Relax Ruka.

Ruka: Does Natsume know?

Rin: Unfortunately papa has no idea./sigh/

Tenshi: /pats Rin's head./

Ruka: When will Natsume know?

Hotaru: After graduation.

Ruka: So you expect me to keep this secret right?

Rin: Yes Please!

Hotaru: Or you have to face my newly upgraded BAKA CANNON courtesy of Tenshi's alice.

Ruka: Alright I'll keep it a secret! I promise!

James: Minna! would you like some drinks and snacks?

Rin: Hai!

Will this secret last or will it be revealed sooner? Find out in the next chapter.

End of Chapter

Chapter 14

Title: Secrets are Kept

Konnichiwa! Thank you for reading this chapter. This story will be finished by November so tune in. I hope you liked this chapter. I personally liked the part where Natsume and Ruka were talking. I think it's quite cute! Hehehehe. PLEASE REVIEW!

Sweetmint


	16. 15: Mission Status: Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

Rin: Unfortunately papa has no idea._/sigh/_

Tenshi: _/pats Rin's head./_

Ruka: When will Natsume know?

Hotaru: After graduation.

Ruka: So you expect me to keep this secret right?

Rin: Yes Please!

Hotaru: Or you have to face my newly upgraded BAKA CANNON courtesy of Tenshi's alice.

Ruka: Alright I'll keep it a secret! I promise!

James: Minna! would you like some drinks and snacks?

Rin: Hai!

**Start**

It's been about a month since the twins arrived in Alice Academy. They have adjusted pretty well, everyone's nice and all but they still want to be closer to their father. Koko suggested that the twins talk to

someone who can help them with their problem. The two decided to approached Persona or who they like to

call _"uncle Serio"._ They talked to him during their private training while resting.

**Conservation**

_**Somewhere in Southern Forest where there's a place without much trees perfect for private training.**_

Rin: _/eating a sandwich/ _Uncle Serio, I have a question.

Persona:_/lying down on the grassy plains/ _What is it ?

Rin: Um.......... Onii-sama could you please ask the question? Please!!!!!

Tenshi: _/nods/ _Uncle is there any way for us to be closer to Papa?

Persona: Hmmm...... There is one way.

Tenshi & Rin: What is it Uncle?!

Persona: Kuro Neko has mission tonight. It's a level A-mission. Your mission is to save him if something happens but as agent Primrose and agent Cat's eye.

Rin: Eh!!!! Then we can't be closer to him as myself?!

Persona: Unfortunately yes.

Tenshi: _/starts to think of a way/_ Is that so? Then can we instead give him first aid if ever he gets hurt.

Persona: I guess that could work.

Rin: But mama will never let us go to a level A-mission, she rarely give us Level B-missions if ever we had that kind of mission our task is planning and finding back up not field work. How will we asked permission?

Tenshi: Mama doesn't have to know. Right Uncle Serio?

Persona:Well technically she doesn't have to know; it is afterall a mission.

Rin: But how about Auntie Hotaru and the others especially James-san what excuse will we make?

Tenshi: We'll just create clones and tell them that we are going star gazing.

Rin: Okay! By the way what time will we get ready for our mission tonight Uncle Serio?

Persona: 9:00 pm don't be late.

Rin & Tenshi: Roger that!

_**At 8: 30 pm**_

Rin: Onii-sama I am ready. Can we start now?

Tenshi: Yes. _/starts using his doppleganger alice creates a double but not wearing the same clothes/_

Rin: _/follows Tenshi's actions and creates her own double/_

Clone Rin: Konnichiwa desu Rin-sama; why did you summon me right now desu? /bow her head/

Clone Tenshi: Nice to see you again Tenshi. What do you need me for?

Rin: We need you guys to cover for us. We're going on a mission so please don't let the others find out Okay?

Clone Rin: We'll do our best Rin-sama, Tenshi-sama.

Tenshi: 'Kay see you later. _/jumps from the window silently and swiftly/_

Rin: Bye try not to get busted 'kay? /_follows Tenshi/_

Clone Tenshi: Of course.

Clone Rin: Take Care! _/waves her hand/_

_**At the Sakura tree 8:50pm**_

Rin:/_in_ _a whisper, sitting on the tree branch beside Tenshi/_ I am so excited Onii-sama. I can't believe were actually going on a mission with Papa.

Tenshi: Yeah me too.

Persona: But remember you cannot call him Papa or anyname at all. You can only call him Kuro Neko or even Black Cat.

Rin & Tenshi: Yes.

Rin: But how about you what can we call you?

Persona: You can call me Persona.

Rin: Okay.

Tenshi: How about our appearance? Even if we wear mask our hair is very familiar to him.

Rin: What will we do Persona-sensei?

Persona: Change your hair color and eye color. Primrose, Cat's Eye your hair color will be black and your eye color will be gray.

Rin: Okay. _/changes her appearance/_

Tenshi: _/nods and changes his appearance/_

Persona: Here are your masks. _/gives a dark blue mask the same style as Persona's mask only with a small gray cat paw near the eyes to Tenshi while for Rin is a light blue mask same as Tenshi but with a small primrose near each eye./_

Rin: Arigatou.

Tenshi: Shhhhh Papa is coming.

Persona: Indeed. Good work Tenshi you are really Kuro Neko's son.

Tenshi: Thank you.

Persona: But you still have little kitten's manners.

Rin: Persona-sensei he's almost here.

Persona:_/jumps down from the tree/_

_**After a few minutes.**_

Persona: You're late Kuro Neko.

Natsume: Tsk. Let's just get this over Persona_. /in a very cold voice & glares at Persona/_

Persona: You're getting impatient Kuro Neko.

Natsume: Enough talking just explain the mission. _/still glaring/_

Persona: Alright but I am not the one who is going to explain the mission to you instead Cat's eye explain the mission. _/looks at the branch/_

_**Natsume's P.O.V.**_

"He has a comrade?" I thought. "Tsk this Cat's eye person must be dangerous. I better be careful around him." another thought.

_**End of P.O.V.**_

A boy with black hair and a mask jumps down from the tree without making noise with him is an black envelope with a seal on it.

Cat's eye: Nice meeting you Black Cat.

Natsume: _/shocked but still has his same cold expression/ _A kid? Are you kidding me Persona?!

Cat's eye: He's not. Anyway please listen to the mission details. The mission is classified as Level A class. The main point of the mission is spying on the AAO grand meeting for the invasion of Alice Academy America; one of the biggest Alice Academy ever established. According to our sources one general of AAO will be leading 10,000 agent controlled by an alice voice phenomenon. Also find an Alice user who is an american who was captured by this general. This alice user has mind control phenomeno who we think is going to be used as a tramp card of them.

Natsume: So where to I come to the plan?

Cat's eye: You're job is Spy on the meeting details as much as possible without being caught.

Natsume: Then how about saving the hostage?

Cat's eye: That will be done by me and Persona-sensei. My sister will act as a shield to you just in case you get in a tough situation.

Natsume: Sister?

Cat's eye: Primrose come down.

A little black haired girl jumps down gracefully.

Primrose: Konnichiwa Kuro Neko-san.

Natsume: Persona you can't send kids on a Level A mission! They will turn to a big bother!

Primrose: You don't have to worry Kuro Neko-san. We both are dangerous ability users and we are train personally by Persona-sensei.

Natsume: Tsk. Whatever.

Cat's eye: Please drink this Black Cat. /gives him two green capsules and one red capsule/

Natsume: What this?

Primrose: It's new medicine. It's different from what you drink after a mission. The green ones are for double

the strenght of your Fire alice and the red one is for erasing your alice's effect of decreasing you're lifespan.

Natsume: In other words my alice won't lessen my lifespan at all.

Primrose: Hai.

Cat's eye: Have you drank yours Primrose?

Primrose: Hai.

Persona: Let's go the limo is waiting.

_Everyone got in the limo. The limo drove out of the academy, in an hour and a half they will arrive somewhere near the AAO Warehouse. They will have to face an adventure of a lifetime._

**End of Chapter.**

**Title: Mission Status: Beginning**

Minna-san I hope you like this chapter! I am sorry if this chapter took long. I had to prepare for the exams since the semester is going to end. Minna if I fail the exams I don't know what will my parents will do to me! I am so dead! I have this tingly feeling in my spine that I will fail. I think they won't let me use the computer and that means no UPDATES! WAAAAAAAAAAA. wISH ME LUCK MINNA! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Sweetmint**


	17. 16: Mission Status: Completed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

Natsume: Persona you can't send kids on a Level A mission! They will turn to a big bother!

Primrose: You don't have to worry Kuro Neko-san. We both are dangerous ability users and we are train

personally by Persona-sensei.

Natsume: Tsk. Whatever.

Cat's eye: Please drink this Black Cat. /gives him two green capsules and one red capsule/

Natsume: What this?

Primrose: It's new medicine. It's different from what you drink after a mission. The green ones are for double

the strength of your Fire alice and the red one is for erasing your alice's effect of decreasing you're lifespan.

Natsume: In other words my alice won't lessen my lifespan at all.

Primrose: Hai.

Cat's eye: Have you drank yours Primrose?

Primrose: Hai.

Persona: Let's go the limo is waiting.

_**Author's Narration**_

_**The limo stops about 500 km away from the meeting place. They reviewed the plan and all the procedures. They splited into two teams. Tenshi and Persona went 10 minutes ahead leaving Natsume and Rin waiting for the go signal to begin their part of the plan. It was a very awkward silence until Rin asked a question.**_

Primrose: I heard from Persona-sensei that somebody is trying to take all your missions. Why are you still taking the missions? There's someone volunteering to take your job why bother. You can live a non dangerous life if you give up you're job desu. /without looking at Natsume/

Natsume:............

Primrose: Is that person important to you Kuro Neko-san? /still not looking back at Natsume/

Natsume: How about you?

Primrose: Eh?

Natsume: Why are you and your brother doing missions at such a young age? What are your ages anyway?

Primrose: Onegai tell me the reason why you're still doing the missions first before anything else desu. Don't worry if you're keeping it a secret I am a girl and a child too so probably I will forget it sooner or later desu.

Natsume: I love her.......

**Rin's P.O.V.**

" I love her." I heard papa said. "How sweet desu!" I thought. "Papa really loves mama very much."

**End of P.O.V.**

_**Rin snaps out of her thoughts when she heard Tenshi's voice from the ear communicator. Tenshi said "go and be careful."**_

Primrose: Kuro Neko-san, Nii-sama just gave a go signal. Let's go now.

Natsume: Hn.

_**The two starts to move swiftly to the warehouse. They managed not to alarm the guards. They hid in the tall tree near the roof of the warehouse.**_

Natsume: You stay hidden in the trees.

Primrose: But Nii-sama said I am your shield!

Natsume: Go, I'll just call you if there's some kind of problem.

Primrose: But!!!

Natsume: /pats her head and gives her a small smile/ Don't worry little girl I'll be fine. Now go.

Primrose: Hai! /backs off a little to the other direction/

_**Natsume's P.O.V.**_

I quickly took down the guards with the device that emits sleeping gas Cat's eye gave me. I opened the door slightly and found the warehouse empty. I scanned my surroundings truly and carefully, I found nothing. I called my little partner and told her.

_**End of P.O.V.**_

Primrose: How can it be?! Nii-sama has never been wrong about a mission!

Natsume: Tch.

Primrose: Maybe we got the wrong place or something desu. /starts tapping her chin/

_**Rin is still thinking when Natsume noticed the door opening and found Reo with about 100 AAO agents.**_

Reo: Look what we have here, some visitors from Alice Academy. Kuro Neko and a little girl, how nice.

Natsume: /pulls Rin and told her to stay back/ What do you want Reo?! /with a very cold voice and a glare/

Reo: You actually fell for it. I can't believe that the great Kuro Neko fell for the trick. /laughing evily/

Primrose: Then this is all a trick?!

Reo: /coming closer/ Why yes my little dear.

Primrose: /holds tighter to Natsume's arm/ In.....cluding the hostage?!

Reo: Yes all of it. /smirks/

Primrose: Th...e....n what hap.....pen to Per.....sona-sen...sei and Cat's eye? /shaky voice/

Reo: Don't know probably fighting the other agents. /laughing evily/

Natsume: Let's just get this over with Reo! /throws lots of fire balls to Reo's direction/

An invisible barrier covers Reo and his agents.

Reo: /smirks/ Do you really think we'll go and fight you without defense? You're losing you're touch Kuro Neko.

Natsume: Tch.

Reo: Attack!

_**The agents of AAO began attacking Natsume one by one. Rin wanted to help but Natsume keep saying no and told her that it isn't her problem to fight them. Natsume managed to defeat 50 of them already. It was tiring for him because about 20 of them has an alice; unfortunately for him two of the AAO agents has water alice, and water is one of the his alice's weakness. On the 75th agent he fought, managed to inject him with some kind of medicine that made him dizzy, he fought the next 5 agents with difficulty; on the 82th agent it seems that he can't fight anymore. He went down on the cold ground.**_

Reo: /laughs evily/ Like it Kuro Neko? It's a new medicine made especially for agents like you.

Natsume: Tch. /wipes of the blood from his mouth because of the medicine and some bruises he received/

Reo: Destroy him. Well I'll be going probably the high ones are getting impatient because I am late for the meeting well see you in the afterlife. /laughs evily and goes away in the black car/

_**An agent attacks him with a knife when he stood up and wounds him deeply in his right arm.**_

Primrose: Kuro Neko-san!

Natsume: Tch. /tightly holds his wound to stop the bleeding/

_**Again an agent attacks him this time with a gun. Natsume at that moment can't move fast enough to avoid the bullet, he waited for the bullet to hit me but to his surprise the bullet didn't hit him, the bullet just stop 2 cm before him. The agents began to shoot more bullets but none hit him.**_

Natsume: How?

Primrose: My alice is barrier desu /her right hand begins to emit a green glow and slowly heals Natsume's wounds/ and also alice of healing.

Natsume: /waits for Rin to finish healing his wounds/ So you're a multi-alice user?

A figure from Rin's back appears and answers.

Cat's eye: You may say that.

Primrose: Nii-sama! You're okay! /hugs Tenshi/

Cat's eye: Ouch! /his left arm begins to bleed/

Primrose: Nii-sama! You have a wound! Let me heal it. /heals Tenshi's wound/

Cat's eye: Thanks.

Primrose: Where's Persona-sensei?

Cat's eye: /points at the back where Persona is lying/

Primrose: What happen to him?

Cat's eye: He got poison, I managed to take out most of the poison out his body by healing him but I am afraid that's not enough.

Natsume: What's going to happen to him?

Cat's eye: He may die.

Primrose: Nii-sama could you please replace my barrier with your barrier? Kuro Neko-san will you be able to defeat the other agents with Nii-sama? I healed all your wounds completely so it would be fine. Although the medicine they inject in you is strong I managed to destroy all its effect with my healing Alice by now it's just a harmless liquid.

Cat's eye: Medicine?

Primrose: The medicine that was injected to him by the AAO.

Cat's eye: Persona-sensei was also injected with some kind of medicine, it couldn't be that medicine is the poison could it?

Primrose: It could be positive but Kuro Neko-san wasn't expose to it as much as Persona-sensei so it was easier. I can try giving him some of my medicine to cleanse the poison. So please defeat the enemy first okay?

Cat's eye: I understand.

Natsume: Hn.

_**The two fought the agents with ease without using their alice. When they returned to Rin's side and found Rin with a black briefcase and two big backpacks.**_

Natsume: We're did those come from?

Primrose: I'll answer your question later but first let's bring him to the nearest shelter.

Natsume: Isn't it better if we get him to an Alice hospital?

Primrose: I am afraid Kuro Neko-san by that time he will probably die.

Cat's eye: Okay. /opens the big backpack and gets two folded wide hover boards/ Let's use these.

They used the hover board to carry Persona and they found a hut. It was not that big but it could do.

Primrose: Please lay him on this sleeping mat. I'll ready all the things I will use to cure him.

Natsume: Hn.

They laid Persona on the mat. When they went to tell Rin they found her mixing some herbs and juices.

Natsume: What are you doing little girl?

Primrose: While you were fighting the agents I managed to find out what the poison was made of Hemlock a poisonous plant. It has alkaloids which affects the nervous system. I cannot heal him completely but I can make him alive until we reached the academy. I already called the academy for a ride to pick us up. They'll be here in about 10 minutes. In the meanwhile please go rest outside. Thank you.

Cat's eye: Do your best.

Primrose: Arigatou.

_**The two boys went outside. **_

Natsume: What kind of kids are you? How can you're sister be that skilled in medicine? She's just a little girl.

Cat's eye: We were trained at a very young age. Our parents are two of the best agents of the academy so when we were born they expected great things from us. Our mother didn't want to pressure us and told us if we don't want to train it's okay but my sister and I didn't mind cause in our views it was something noble to fight for something you believe in.

Natsume:...... What kind of person is you're mother?

Cat's eye: You will soon find out Black cat.

Primrose: /goes outside/ Nii-sama, Persona-sensei's condition has gotten better desu. /smiles/

Cat's eye: That's good. /pats Rin's head/ You're probably tired you should rest. The ride is here already so let's

carry Persona-sensei to the limo Black Cat.

Natsume: Hn

_**They carried Persona to the limo and the limo drove fast to the academy and to the hospital. It was already 6:00 am in the morning and all they are very tired. **_

_**At the Sakura tree**_

Primrose: Arigatou for doing mission well desu./smile/

Natsume: Hn.

Cat's eye: Persona-sensei's condition is stabilized and he is doing well in hospital. The doctor said he will have to take a 2 week rest from missions and work. The headmaster gave him a 1 month vacation and the dangerous ability class will have a substitute for a while.

Primrose: That's good desu. /looks at her watch/ EH?!!!

Cat's eye: What's wrong?

Primrose: Nii-sama we're so dead! It's already 6:30 am! If auntie found out that we went on a mission I don't know what she will do!

Cat's eye: I guess. Well we have to go Black Cat. See you later. /runs to the other direction/

Primrose: Good Bye desu! Wait for me Nii-sama! /runs after Tenshi/

Cat's eye: Hurry! /shouts/

_**The twins went out of sight after a couple of minutes. Natsume decided to go back to his room and sleep after the tiring night even for Kuro Neko needs rest. The twins on the other hand got scolded by Hotaru for taking the mission secretly; she ordered them to take an absent for the day knowing that they're probably very tired after all that has happen. Of course she didn't tell Mikan about happen because the twins ask her to keep it a secret so their mother won't be worried.**_

**End of Chapter**

**Title: Mission Status: Completed!**

Minna-san I hope you like this chapter. I finished this chapter at night or you may say early in the morning because I finished it at 2:35am. Anyway I'll explain all the levels of the mission at the end of this story. I still haven't got the results of my exams so I still don't know if I pass, I hope I can finished this story before I get grounded or something because of my exam results. Wish me luck! PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Sweetmint**_


	18. 17: Nice to meet you again

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters **

**that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

Primrose: Nii-sama we're so dead! It's already 6:30 am! If auntie found out that we went on a

mission I don't know what she will do!

Cat's eye: I guess. Well we have to go Black Cat. See you later. /runs to the other direction/

Primrose: Good Bye desu! Wait for me Nii-sama! /runs after Tenshi/

Cat's eye: Hurry! /shouts/

The twins went out of sight after a couple of minutes. Natsume decided to go back to his

room and sleep after the tiring night even for Kuro Neko needs rest. The twins on the other hand

got scolded by Hotaru for taking the mission secretly; she ordered them to take an absent for the

day knowing that they're probably very tired after all that has happen. Of course she didn't tell

Mikan about happen because the twins ask her to keep it a secret so their mother won't be worried.

**START**

Its been 3 months since Rin and Tenshi were introduced as Primrose and Cat's eye to Natsume. They went on more missions together after that faithful day. Natsume got used to seeing them more and more; the twins are quite happy because they can talk to Natsume without feeling shy whenever they are on missions but still Natsume is still curious about they're real identities, of course Persona always find a excuse not to tell him. Anyway today they're getting ready for the Halloween dance party. Natsume didn't want to come because he hates crowded places but Persona told him or ordered him to go because he was "busy" to protect the Cerise Twins from any harm whatsoever. Let's start the story with Natsume waiting at their door step.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"Tch why do I have to babysit? Imai and Ruka are their to protect them and their caretaker I am

sure he can protect them. That Damn Persona just wants me to work." I thought. I press the doorbell and Imai's Mikan look alike robot answered the door.

**End of P.O.V.**

Amanatsu: Hyuuga-sama please come in I'll call the others. You can seat on the couch. /leaves the

living room./

Natsume: /sits on the couch/

**Hotaru's room**

Rin: Is this okay Auntie Hotaru? /showing her dress/

Hotaru: Yes. /still looking in front of the body mirror/

Rin: Auntie Hotaru? /reads Hotaru's mind/

**Hotaru's mind ( Hotaru's P.O.V.)**

"I hope I look okay. Is the hat right? I think something is missing I wonder what?" I thought. " I

should keep my emotionless face so nobody will notice that I dress up for Ruka." I sighed as another thought went through my mind. " I hope he likes it, it took me a day just to find this. I

wonder what he will look like as a shinagami."

**End of P.O.V.**

Rin: /giggles/ Auntie I am sure Ruka-sempai will love your costume for today!

Hotaru: How did you know?

Rin: Mind reading desu.

Hotaru: Don't read my mind anymore okay?

Rin: Hai! About the missing thing, I know the perfect accessory! /starts getting something from her

jewelry box/ Here! /shows a dark violet choker with three purple amethyst as pendants./

Hotaru: What's that?

Rin: Mama bought it for you when she went to Sri Lanka with uncle Sean and auntie Saga to buy a

sapphire ring for proposing to auntie Sa-chan. She said that it will look beautiful on you.

Hotaru:/puts on the choker/ It looks wonderful. Thank you.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Rin: Coming!!!! /opens the door to see Amanatsu/

Amanatsu: Rin-sama, Hotaru-sama Hyuuga-sama is downstairs waiting.

Rin: Papa is here I am so excited!

Amanatsu: Also the others are already downstairs waiting for you.

Hotaru: Okay, let's go.

They went downstairs and found only Ruka and Tenshi in the living room. It seems that Natsume

got bored and went outside while James was fixing Kuu-chan's dinner.

**Ruka's P.O.V.**

I heard Rin-chan call Tenshi-kun so I turn around to see Rin-chan but my attention focused on

Hotaru who was with her the whole time. "She was stunning, she was really beautiful." I was still

very shocked I snapped out my thoughts when I heard Rin-chan said "Onii-sama let's go outside

and meet Papa..... Ah I mean Hyuuga-kun. Let's go desu." "Hai, Hai," Tenshi-kun replied and they

went outside.

**End of P.O.V.**

Hotaru: Hey...........

Ruka: Ah you look beautiful.......

Hotaru:................./blushes but her bangs hides her blushing face/

Ruka: /pulls her closer and hugs her/ I don't want to go anymore..................

Hotaru: Why?

Ruka: I want to stay here with you ALONE.

Hotaru: Baka bunny boy let's go so I can take your picture. /takes a picture of Ruka to hide her blushing face./

Ruka: Too Bad my princess.

Hotaru: Let's go bunny boy. /pulls Ruka's collar and drags him outside/

_They went to the Central town Plaza and saw everything decorated in the theme Halloween. They _

_went to the table were the others are._

Anna: Konnichiwa!

Nonoka: Kawaii outfits!

Rin: Arigatou sempai!

Koko: I thought you didn't want to go here Natsume.

Natsume: Tch.

Koko: I see so Persona-sensei made this your mission for the night. Good luck.

Natsume: Shut up Koko.

Anna: Let's go Koko-kun let's dance!

Koko: Yes.

_The two went to the dance floor followed by Nonoka and Inchou._

Ruka: How about you Hotaru would you like to dance?

Hotaru: Only if you let me take your picture later.

Ruka: Do as you like.

_The couple also went to the dance floor and danced._

Rin: Can we dance Onii-sama? Onegai.

Tenshi: Whatever. Let's go. /holds Rin's hand/

Rin: Hai!

_The twins danced a little but went back to the table where Natsume is seated who was supposingly _

_being mob by fangirls but since it's a couple slow dance almost everybody is dancing except for some fangirls who was scared of Natsume because he had this icy glare with him. _

Rin: Don't you want to dance Hyuuga-san?

Natsume: Whatever.

Tenshi: Rin something's wrong.

Rin: Are you sure Onii-sama?

Tenshi: Yeah.

Rin: Should I do it?

Tenshi: Yeah.

Rin: In front of him?

Tenshi: We have no time about that just do it.

Rin: Okay. /takes out a peach colored cellphone with primroses printed on it and presses a button/

Tenshi: Did you send it already?

Rin: Yup.

Natsume: Why do you have a phone? Did you sneak it here?

_The Alarm began to activate and an announcement replaced the Music. Narumi was on stage with _

_Persona._

Narumi: Minna, everyone please evacuate the area. Right now we are being attack by the AAO.

Those who can fight please tell Persona-sensei. Those who cannot please evacuate the children to the dorm A which is being protected by an alice of Barrier. For those who can help in the hospital

please go we need as many as possible. Hurry!

Everyone evacutes the area. Nonoka and Anna decided to help in the hospital. Inchou went to

Dorm A to create an illusion so they cannot find it while Koko together with Mochu and Sumire went to find more evacuees who are lost. Those who can fight fought the AAO strongly the first 2 hours of fighting was done more easily but after a few more hours of fighting they managed to defeat 3/4 the AAO agents, they are very exchausted; 3/4 of the student body who fought was already in the hospital or Dorm A resting, some them were seriously wounded but is still fighting. They thought they can win but the AAO sent reinforcement and managed to bring more than half of the number of AAO agents back.

Reo: Well well I guess this is the downfall of Alice Academy. I am so happy you know how much

years I waited for this faithful day. /laughs evily/ Let's finish this with a big blow. Where are the

bombs?

Agent 1: Here you go commander. /hands the bombs/

Natsume: Wh...at... do... you thi....nk yo.....u're do...ing Reo?! /tries to stand up despite his wounds

and pain/

Reo: /takes out a gun/ You're still alive Kuro Neko I am impress but I am afraid it all got to end here.

/fires the gun/

_A shadow appears behind and activates a barrier to protect everybody._

Primrose: Don't you there touch him.

Reo: Oh it's the little girl it seems you're here and with a barrier too but you can't protect them

forever.

Cat's eye: Who said she have too?

Primrose: Nii-sama.

Reo: Another kid are you kidding me? A kid who is going to fight us? Look kid unless you have a

worthy alice I don't need you.

Sumire: He's right. You're only a kid. Who are you anyway?

Cat's eye: It seems you don't recognize me at all old hag. /takes off his and Rin's disguise/

Sumire: Rin?! Tenshi?!

Rin: I'll heal them Onii-sama! /her whole body emits a green glow and heals those who are seriously

wounded and those who can fight more/ Gomenasai that's all I can heal a day.

Tenshi: Rin can you still fight?

Rin: I can but you have to support me..

Tenshi: Yeah.

_The others were amazed with the Twins' ability. They used the four elements at the same _

_time. Tenshi had a barrier protecting the wounded students and those who cannot fight anymore. _

_The twins managed to last for a hour and a half fighthing the AAO agents; they defeated 1/5 of the _

_number of the AAO but they have reached their limit and needed rest. When Rin was about to fall to _

_the ground someone caught her a man with brown hair and hazel eyes._

Rin: Uncle Hiro...../fell asleep in Hiro's arms/

Hiro: Sleep tight Rin-chan. /carries her bridal style/

Eri: Hayase-senpai have you found them? /looks at the tired Tenshi and the sleeping Rin/ Oh....

Hiro: Where are the others?

Eri: Probably fighting. Look there's flying people there see? /points to the flying people/

Hotaru: Hiro, where is she?

Hiro: Oh hi Ru-chan she was assigned on the back seems like there are more enemy there than at

the front. She's with Sora and Yuki or you may know them as Daichi and April.

Sean: Hayase how are they? /pats Tenshi's head and carries him/ You must be tired Tenshi.

Tenshi: Yeah I guess uncle. /fells asleep/

Sean: Oh yeah I forgot introduce myself you must be Hotaru Imai-san? I am Sean Athla or in this

case Ouji. /steal carrying Tenshi/

Hotaru: So you're Sapphire's husband right?

Sean: Yes.

Ruka: Who are they?

Hotaru: Hiroshi Sakura and Sean Athla.

Ruka: How about her?

Eri: Ah I am Eri Hidaka codename Feather

Ruka: I am Ruka Nogi nice meeting you and this is Natsume Hyuuga.

Hiro: Did you say Natsume Hyuuga?!

Ruka: Yeah.

Natsume: What's wrong with my name? /curious about Hiro's reaction/

Hiro: N...othing at all. /thinking: "Damn I almost got the secret out! Mi-chan is going to be mad!"/

Eri: Um Hiro-senpai should we help those who are wounded first or should we defeat the enemy

first?

Hiro: You should help those who are wounded first that's our top priority right now.

Eri: Okay. /uses her teleportation alice and teleport 10 students at a time/

_Reo_ _and his agents were getting hit by alices everywhere, their shield is getting weaker every _

_second passing after 10 minutes of attack from the ASM agents the barrier disappeared._

Hiro: Finally, the little princess needs her sleep so we need to wrap this mission quickly.

Chii: I been standing here for almost 5 minutes already. What have you been doing Hayase?! Didn't

you get the time limit of your part in the mission only 6 minutes to defeat the barrier!

Hiro: It's not my fault is it? They're shield was strong.

Chii: Yeah right!

Saga: Now now Fei-chan, Hayase this isn't the time to fight. Hayase, Ouji let Mana-chan and

James-san take care of Primrose and Cat's eye so they can rest.

_Rin and Tenshi were carried to the helicopter._

Saga: Are you Imai-san? /looks at Hotaru/

Hotaru: Yes.

Saga: Nice meeting you. I am Hime or in real life Saga Mint Athla. By the way this is Chii Lyn or

known as Fei.

Chii: Hello!

Tsuki: Fei, Hime where are you guys? Please help me fight these agents!

_Everyone saw Tsuki fighting agents one by one she was moving very quickly that you can't _

_see her clearly. Chii and Saga went to fight with Tsuki. Hiro and Sean join them in the fight. _

_Everyone who watched the scene was amazed by their skilled abilities. They defeated the AAO _

_agents leaving Reo and two agents left in the battlefield._

Reo: What the?! How?!

Chii: What do you what to do with them Hime?

Saga: I think Shiro Neko-chan should decide about that.

Hiro: So we have to wait? Too bad.

Tsuki: I don't think we have to wait any longer. Look! /points to Daichi/

Daichi: Yo minna.

April: Hello everyone. Nice meeting you again Hotaru-san.

Hiro: Yuki I thought you were with Mi--- I mean Shiro Neko.

April: /pinches Hiro's cheek/ Shiro Neko please come out now.

Shiro Neko: Okay. /comes out with Dart and Yue following her/

April: Minna, this is Shiro Neko or you may know her as Mikan Sakura.

Mikan: /takes off her disguise and smiles/ Konnichiwa minna!

Hotaru: Mikan.

Ruka: Mikan-chan.

Natsume: Mikan...........

Mikan: /approaches Natsume and hugs him/ I missed you.

Natsume: Yeah me too. /hugs Mikan back tightly/

Yue: I hate to bother your lovey dovey moment but Mikan you are the criminal judge for this

mission so judge away so we can get this over with. /yawns/

Mikan: Oh sorry about that! /lets go of Natsume much to his dismay/ Reo for all the crimes you

committed which proved that you are guilty and therefore you are sentenced to jail for a lifetime

and stripped off your alice voice phenomenon forever. /Mikan right hand began to emit a violet

glow/ Here you go Dart-kun. /throws a violet stone/

Dart: /catches the stone/ Nice toss Mi-chan.

Mikan: Thank you.

April: Mikan can we torture him? /looking evily at Reo/

Mikan: What kind of torture?

April: Oh you know that torture.

Mikan: Alright but Yue-kun, Tsuki-chan and Dart-kun could you please take care of April?

Tsuki: Alright.

Saga: Well we better get going. Students of ASM please go to the jet 1 and jet 2. Mikan you will ride

the helicopter with Rin-chan and Ten-chan.

April: How about the students of Alice Academy?, dorm B, C, D are destroyed and also the

classrooms are completely in scraps.

Tsuki: Yeah they're central town is also in shambles right now.

Saga: Then I 'll use my alice to renew two of the dorms, and half of the number of classrooms.

/starts using her alice and restores some of the buildings/

Chii: Good job Saga-chan.

Saga: Th.....ank....... you. /she almost fell to the ground when Daichi catches her/

Daichi: You push yourself too hard.

Saga: Hmmm

Mikan: You better get Saga-chan in Jet 3 okay?

Daichi: /carries Saga bridal style/ I guess.

Chii: Mikan-chan how about the remaining buildings?

Mikan: I can restore the central town with my alice of renewal but I am afraid Dorm D and half of

the classroom is too much.

Tsuki: I guess....Then how about the students who lives in Dorm D?

Hotaru: They can live in our building it's pretty big.

Yue: In my calculations 7 students from Dorm D plus Imai-san can't go live there.

Mikan: Really?

Dart: Then how about making them live in the old mansion you use to live in Mi-chan?

Tsuki: Yes, that mansion it's still very beautiful, you were planning on building the half as a

planitarium and the other half as a green house right?

Mikan: Oh yeah! Good thing I haven't ordered the renovation of it.

Chii: By the way who are the occupants of Dorm D?

Koko: That will be Me, Anna, Inchou, Nonoka, Youichi, Ruka and Natsume.

Mikan: Okay well since that's all settled let's go home!

_The ones who was coming with Mikan packed there stuffs which where left from the _

_broken building. Koko and the others except Natsume rode on Jet 3 while Natsume rode in the _

_Helicopter with Mikan. As they rode the helicopter Mikan began to wonder how will she tell Natsume that Primrose and Cat's eye are his children. __**Watch out for the next chapter!**_

**End of Chapter**

**Chapter 17**

**Title: Nice to meet you again.**

Minna-san I hope you like this chapter! These are the codenames if you didn't understand my explanations : _**Fei=Chii /Vision=Dart/Hayase=Hiro/Shiro Neko=Mikan/Cat's eye = Tenshi/Primrose=Rin/Hime=Saga/Ouji=Sean/Sora=Daichi/Yuki=April/Cresent=Tsuki/Moon=Yue/feather =Eri/.**_ That's all the codenames. Please watch out for my new story! It will come anywhere between chapter 18 and 19 of Love is Full of Surprises _**IF I DON'T GET GROUNDED THAT IS**_. It's a fantasy story. By the way the mission levels starts from A to D; D being the lowest of rank and A as the highest rank. _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Sweetmint**_


	19. 18: Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

Tsuki: Yes, that mansion it's still very beautiful, you were planning on building the half as a planetarium and the other half as a green house right?

Mikan: Oh yeah! Good thing I haven't ordered the renovation of it.

Chii: By the way who are the occupants of Dorm D?

Koko: That will be Me, Anna, Inchou, Nonoka, Youichi, Ruka and Natsume.

Mikan: Okay well since that's all settled let's go home!

The ones who was coming with Mikan packed there stuffs which where left from the broken building. Koko and the others except Natsume rode on Jet 3 while Natsume rode in the Helicopter with Mikan. As they rode the helicopter Mikan began to wonder how will she tell Natsume that Primrose and Cat's eye are his children.

**START**

The sun was shining brightly in the grand room in ASM, a certain raven haired was starting to stir, opening his eyes slowly. As he scanned the room, found no Mikan beside him, then he remembered.

**Flash Back: (Last Night)**

**In the mansion: Mikan's room**

Mikan: /yawns/ Now everyone's settled in, let's go to sleep Natsume. /yawns/

Natsume: Hn. /lays down on Mikan's king sized bed/

Mikan: /grabs a towel/ I think I am going to take a bath first. How about you Natsume?

Natsume: /smirks/ Didn't know you could be so perverted Polka. /in a teasing tone/

Mikan: /realize what he meant/ B-A-K-A! I didn't mean like that Natsume! I meant after I take a bath.

Natsume: Whatever.

_After both of them have taken their baths._

Mikan: Ne, Natsume are you tired?

Natsume: Hn. /closes his eyes/

Mikan: Were you doing well while I was away?

Natsume: I guess.

Mikan: I don't want that kind of answer Natsume! I am worried about you a lot! I missed you very very much! I bet you didn't miss me as much! /pouts cutely/

Natsume: Whatever. /hides his blush from the pout/

Mikan: If you don't answer me, I am never going to talk to you again. I warned you Natsume! You know me when I am mad.

_A smirk forms in Natsume's handsome face, he kisses Mikan's lips with so much passion and longing. Mikan once shocked by his action, unconsciously responded to his kiss with equal passion and feelings. Natsume smirked between the kisses and bit her lower lip causing her to gasp, taking this as a opportunity Natsume slip his tongue inside Mikan mouth, as they engaged in a heated tongue battle; Natsume's left hand was on Mikan's waist while his other hand was roaming inside Mikan's night gown, his hand then went up to her flat stomach, rubbing it. Mikan noticed it and pushed Natsume causing him to be startled._

Mikan: /blushes/ Gomenasai Natsume but I need to tell you something first.

Natsume: Can't that wait?

Mikan: /shakes her head "No"/ It's very important to me, for both of us.

Natsume: Tell me.

Mikan: Natsume, a month after I seperated from you, I showed symptoms that are quite unusual, um it's hard to explain what kind of symtoms....um.... I.....I....don't.......know....what....to say actually..... I am really nervous..../tears slowly in her eyes/

Natsume: Mikan /hugs Mikan tightly/ It's okay, I am here I won't go anywhere. Whatever you say I will stay here.

Mikan: Are you sure you won't leave me? /hugs him tightly/

Natsume: Of course, I promised.

Mikan: /let goes of Natsume/ Here goes, Natsume I was pregnant.......

Natsume: /shock can be seen in his eyes/ What the.........................

_Natsume was still shocked and froze at his position. He managed to regain his composure when April and Yue barged in at Mikan's door._

**BANG **

_Yue and April saw that Mikan and Natsume were in bed, Mikan in a skimpy pink nightgown and Natsume shirtless, both of them blushed (Yue and April)._

Yue: /still blushing/ Um.....sorry if we disturb you guys..... I guess me and April will go now. /pulls April/

April: Yue please no. Um Mikan sorry to disturb this moment but we kind of have a situation in Paris right now. We are needed for Tomorrow's photo shoot and a fashion show in London for London's fashion week. We need to go tonight or should I say this morning. /still blushing/ Well we'll go now, pack your bags okay? /leaves the room with Yue, closing it in the process/

Mikan: Sorry about that! Anyway what I said earlier was true......I am sorry if I didn't tell you.

Natsume: Why wasn't I told about this?! / shouting/

Mikan: I am so sorry I was just scared of what you will think! I was so young Natsume, We were so young! I didn't know what to do, we were apart, I was just very afraid.... I couldn't help it........ I am so sorry, sorry.....sorry....sorry.... /sobbing/

Natsume: /shocked when he saw Mikan sobbing/ Sorry.... /hugs Mikan more tightly/

Mikan: /stops crying/ Natsume?

Natsume: I was just shocked, that's why I got angry. I am sorry.

Mikan: hmmm, it's not your fault. Are you still mad at me?

Natsume: No, how could I be mad at the most important person in my life? /still hugging Mikan/

Mikan: Arigatou Natsume.

Natsume: For what?

Mikan: For everything.

**BANG**

_The door bang again this time revealing Hiro with Rin and Tenshi. A air of silence surround them._

Hiro:/blush/ This is a bit awkward........Mi-chan sorry to disturb you and Hyuuga but April-chan really needs you to pack immediately. Rin-chan and Tenshi wanted to see you so I brought them here but I guess we came in the wrong time. Excused us. /slowing closing the door/

Mikan: Wait Hiro-chan. /went closer to Hiro and whispers something to him causing Natsume to feel a short pang of jealousy/

Hiro: Are you sure Mi-chan?

Mikan: Absolutely.

Hiro: Alright. /leaves the room leaving Rin and Tenshi there/

Mikan: /grabs a thin jacket from her closet and puts it on/ Natsume, you remember Cat's eye and Primrose right?

Natsume: I guess. /looking curiously at Mikan's smile/

Mikan: Well they're twins right?

Natsume: Hn

Mikan: Do you know they're real names?

Natsume: Yeah, Rin Cerise and Tenshi Cerise right?

Mikan: No not those names, they're real names.

Natsume: No.

Mikan: This child here is named Shiro Tenshi and this one is Rin Primula. Both have the last name Sakura. The same as mine.

Natsume: You mean?.......

Mikan: Yep, they're my children, our children.

Natsume: You had twins?!

Mikan: /smiles/ Yes. Rin-chan, Ten-chan, why don't you hug your father?

Rin: Can we? Won't he be mad?

Tenshi: Won't he?

Mikan: Of course he won't be mad!

Rin: Really???

Mikan: Definitely, right Natsume?

Natsume: HN.

Rin: Yay! /hugs Natsume/

Natsume: So you're my daughter?

Tenshi: /comes closer to Natsume and hugs him with Rin/ Papa.....

Natsume: And you are my son? I can't believe it.

Rin: You still don't believe that we are your children?

Natsume: No.... I don't believe that such skilled children like you could be Polka's children. /smirks/

Mikan: Hey! /throws a pillow to Natsume which hit him bull's eye/

Natsume: Polka what was that for?! /lets go of his children/

Mikan: That's for teasing me BAKA! /sticks out her tongue/

Tenshi: Should we go back to our rooms? Since you're going to flirt here?

Mikan: Eh, Ten-chan me and your father are not flirting! Where did you get that idea from?

Rin: Auntie Hotaru told us that whenever you have a fight, an hour later you would be "making out" or that's what auntie told us.

Natsume: /smirks/ You heard that Polka? We will have a make out after a fight.

Mikan: /blushes/ Don't poison their minds Natsume!

Natsume: I am not poisoning it, you're the one blushing. Don't tell me you're thinking of perverted things in your mind right now./smirks/

Mikan: /blushes/ BAKA!

_Mikan and Natsume engaged in a pillow fight which left Rin sitting in the nearby couch, while Tenshi was lying down on the other side of the long couch while listening to his iPod. Rin out the blue ask a question._

Rin: By the way what does it mean " Making Out"?/tapping her chin/

_Tenshi and they're parents fell anime style._

Mikan: Rin-chan could it be that you don't know what "making out" means?

Rin: Auntie Hotaru never told me or onii-sama. I think onii-sama knows what it means but he won't tell whenever I asked.

Natsume: Polka, our daughter is as dense as you.

Mikan: I am not dense!

Natsume: /in a teasing tone/ Whatever you say Polka.

Tenshi: 5...4....3....2....1...0

**BANG!**

_The door opened revealing April and Hiro._

April: I am sorry Mikan but we really have to go now! /pulls Mikan towards the door/

Mikan: April-chan I haven't packed yet! /struggling for freedom/

Hiro: No need to worry Mi-chan, we can buy your clothes when we arrive in Paris.

Mikan: But I can't wear this night gown to the airport. It's embarrassing!

Hiro: Well we have a problem about that. Rin-chan! get a pair of your mother's casual clothes.

Rin: Hai! /goes to the walk-in-closet/

_Rin gets a light yellow off shoulder dress which has long sleeves and red ribbon design on the middle, a red shawl with pink lace, a pair of long high socks, a pair of light yellow boots and a red headband with real rose cut pink diamonds._

Rin: Here you go!

Mikan: Thank you Rin-chan.

April: Now that you have clothes to wear let's go!

Mikan: But I haven't put it on!

April: Alright.

_April let goes of Mikan, she proceeds to the bathroom to get dress. Whenshe came out of the bathroom April quickly pulled her outside to the limo and it drove away leaving Natsume and his children inside Mikan's room._

**End of Flashback **

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"So she really did went to Paris?" I thought. "Papa are you awake?" I heard Rin say. "Hn" I replied.

**End of P.O.V.**

Rin: I brought breakfast for you! /showing a tray/

Natsume: Thank you.

Rin: I brought muffins and eggs plus bacon strips and slices of mangoes. The mangoes are imported from abroad. It's very delicious! Here you go. /giving a plate full of food/

Natsume: Thanks. /eating/

Rin: Your welcome! By the way papa do you have extra clothes beside the clothes you wore yesterday and today?

Natsume: /stops eating/................

Rin: /smiles/ What onii-sama said was right! Good thing onii-sama went ahead of time and brought a pair of clothes for you. Here you can wear this after you take a bath. /looks at her watch/ WAAAA!!! I totally forgot I have classes today! Gomenasai Papa but I have to go now! Oh dear! I am not dress yet! /runs out of the room/

Natsume: Definitely like Polka. /chuckles/

_**After an hour, Natsume has already took a bath, he kind of decided to roam around the mansion and saw James.**_

James: /bows/ Hyuuga-sama, is something the wrong?

Natsume: No.

James: Are you looking for Rin-sama and Tenshi-sama?

Natsume: Hn.

James: They are probably in class right now, could you please wait for them?

Natsume: Hn.

James: By the way Hyuuga-sama, Ryuu-dono wants to see you. There's something he wants to talk about with you. Please follow me.

_Natsume follows James outside that mansion and right next to another mansion, to the study. A old lady about the age of James served jasmine tea and milk biscuits to Natsume and she went out with James locking the door in the process. _

Ryuu: I am glad you accepted my invitation Hyuuga-kun. /with a very serious voice/

Natsume: You can call me Natsume.

Ryuu: Natsume-san you do know the consequences of what you did to my only daughter do you not? You got her pregnant at a very young age. You never knew the truth until now. You have to take responsibility for what you have done. You have to be punished.

Natsume: I know. It's okay if you punished me but don't punished Mikan and my children. It's not their faults. When we did IT I clearly knew the respinsibilities. I'll take all the punishments you will give me but don't take them away from me. I waited to see her, them for almost six years. I don't want them to be far away from me anymore. /serious tone/

Ryuu: /grins/ Very good Natsume-san. You pass the test.

Natsume: What?

Ryuu: You're now officially her fiancé but don't tell her anything yet. You must propose to her first. There's a time limit for your proposal, of course she must say yes. The time limit is by the end of the month. Today is the 3th of November. You have until the 30th of November. You will be allowed to use any of the Sakura family resources, companies. Absolutely everything, that I will approve off.

**RING RING RING.**

Ryuu: /picks up the phone/ Hello? Ah yes I'll be there as soon as possible. I have to go now Natsume-san. Take Care of my little girl and my grandchildren.

Natsume: Hn.

Ryuu left the room and Tenshi comes in the door.

Tenshi: Yo, papa. /waves a little to Natsume/

Natsume: Yeah.

Tenshi: I heard Grandpa told you to propose to Mama, right?

Natsume: Hn.

Tenshi: Do you know what to do Papa?

Natsume: Not yet.

Tenshi: /sits on his grandpa's big chair/ Hmmm, you'll be have a hard time.

Natsume: Why? /sits on the available couch/

Tenshi: /grins/ Because you're not the kind of guy like that.

Natsume: /raise his eyebrow/ You think so?

Tenshi: I know so.

Natsume: What do you think we shall do my son?

Tenshi: /smirks/ Will go to "HER."

Natsume: HER?

Tenshi: Yes. Ne can you drive?

Natsume: Hn.

Tenshi: Great then here are the keys. /throws him the keys and gets his blue backpack/

Natsume: /catches it skillfully/ What type of car is it?

Tenshi: Oh its not a car, it's a helicopter.

Natsume: What?! You expect me to drive a helicopter?

Tenshi: Hai. Why haven't you drive a helicopter?

Natsume: No. Why do you know how?

Tenshi: I only know the basics. We are not allowed to learn it until I am 10 or 11 years old. I guess will take one of the cars.

Natsume: Hn.

_The two boys went to the garage and found a red Ferrari. They drove out of the ASM property. They drove to the airport; Tenshi just showed his ID and got two business class trips to Tokyo. The Ferrari was transported in the same plane. When they arrived at the airport, they drove to Daichi's hotel and met him there._

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**End of Chapter**

**Title: Truth**

**Hello minna!!! Sorry if I didn't make it to November 30 deadline. I was just so busy. I have lots of homework and I just finish acting in a play. I may not be the lead characters but I've done my part on it. It was really hard my teacher scolded me more than ten times! Anyway about my new story, it will have to wait until I finish this series. I'm thinking of making a sequel on this IF I RECEIVED ENOUGH REVIEWS AFTER I END THIS STORY. Thank you very much for reading this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sweetmint**


	20. 19: How to propose

_**Before reading this chapter please proceed to Chapter 18 entitled: Truth because some changes was done to the chapter. Thank you for your kind consideration.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

Tenshi: Great then here are the keys. /throws him the keys and gets his blue backpack/

Natsume: /catches it skillfully/ What type of car is it?

Tenshi: Oh its not a car, it's a helicopter.

Natsume: What?! You expect me to drive a helicopter?

Tenshi: Hai. Why haven't you drive a helicopter?

Natsume: No. Why? do you know how?

Tenshi: I only know the basics. We are not allowed to learn it until I am 10 or 11 years old. I guess will take one of the cars.

Natsume: Hn.

The two boys went to the garage and found a red Ferrari. They drove out of the ASM property. They drove to the airport, Tenshi just showed his ID and got two business class trips to Tokyo. The Ferrari was transported in the same plane. When they arrived at the airport, they drove to Daichi's hotel and met him there.

**START**

_It was already afternoon when Rin's classes end. She went looking for her Papa and onii-sama._

Rin: /goes to Mikan/ Natsume's room/ Papa? Are you here? I guess he isn't here. Maybe he went exploring or something.

_Rin goes to Tenshi's room and found a note on the table:_

_**Rin,**_

_**Papa and I went to Tokyo. Tell auntie Hotaru and the others that we went to Tokyo to meet Auntie Sa-chan. I'll give you the reason why we went there when we get back. Tell the sensei I'll be gone for 3-4 days. Don't be too clumsy. I'm sure James-san will take care of you. Miss you already.**_

_**-Tenshi**_

Rin: Onii-sama, you BAKA I wanted to go too. /says it to herself and goes to Hotaru's room/

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Hotaru: Come in.

Rin: Auntie, I received a note from Onii-sama. He and Papa went to Tokyo. What should we do?

Hotaru: Why did they go to Tokyo?

Rin: He said he will go meet Auntie Sa-chan.

Hotaru: Why do they need to go there?

Rin: He didn't say.

Hotaru: What are they up to? Hmmm there must be money involve. /money signs can be seen in her eyes/

Rin: /sweatdropped/

Hotaru: Rin, is there anyway we can go to Tokyo?

Rin: There is. We can take one of the planes. Do you know how to drive a plane Auntie?

Hotaru: No, but I can make a robot pilot.

Rin: How much time do you need?

Hotaru: About a week.

Rin: That won't do Auntie they'll be back here in 3 days.

Hotaru: Are there no pilots available?

Rin: No it's peak season. All current flights are booked.

Hotaru: Don't you know anyone who can pilot a plane?

Rin: I do know one but he's very hard to convince unless we use "THAT".

Hotaru: "THAT"?

Rin: Yup.

_**Meanwhile in Tokyo, Moonlight Hotel.**_

Tenshi: Tomorrow, will see auntie Sa-chan. She will help us plan your strategy.

Natsume: What strategy are you talking about Tenshi?

Tenshi: Your strategy in proposing to mama.

Natsume: Hn.

Tenshi: By the way papa do you have a change of clothes?

Natsume: ..............

Tenshi: /laughs/ Papa you're so funny, you could have told me. Here. /throw 2 cards and an id/

Natsume: /catches it/ what's this?

Tenshi: Two credit cards and ID for ASM. Grandpa told me to give you that. He said it was an advance payment for your services as a agent in the academy. The platinum card has 15 million yen on it while the gold one has 25 million yen. He said it only half of what he owes you. Of course you probably won't need it papa because you'll probably take over the Sakura Group of companies along with the Red Flame Corporation Right?

Natsume: How did you know that I'm the heir to that corporation?

Tenshi: /grins/ I'm your son of course I'll know even if Mama doesn't.

Natsume: /pats Tenshi's head/ So you're a genius like your father? /smirks/

Tenshi: Of course. /grins/ Let's go shopping for your clothes now Papa. I'll buy a gift for Rin too.

Natsume: You never forget sister do you?

Tenshi: She will probably get mad if I don't get her something.

Natsume: Just like Polka.

Tenshi: Papa, why do you call mama Polka? Her real name is Mikan.

Natsume: /chuckles/ I'll tell you on the way to the shop. Let's go.

________________________________________________**___________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**In ASM ( private laboratory )**_

Rin: Tadase-sempai are you here?

A 10 year old boy with Jet black hair and green eyes answers: What are you doing here Sakura?

Rin: Konnichiwa, Tadase-sempai. This is Hotaru Imai a friend of my mama. I need your help Tadase-sempai.

Tadase: What kind of help?

Rin: I need you to pilot a plane.

Tadase: Why me? Are there no pilots available?

Rin: No unfortunately.

Tadase: What do I get on helping you?

Rin: I was expecting you to say that sempai. /grins/ So I got you this. /gives him a black and green box/

Tadase: What's this? /looks at the inside of the box and blushes/ Whe.......Where... did you.... get this?

Rin: /grins/ I have my sources sempai. /smiles/ So will you help us?

Tadase: I guess....

_**After 3 hours**_

Tadase: Control Tower this is Plum 294, all systems go.

Control Tower: Roger that Plum 294.

Tadase: Take off.

_**The plane, took off. It is now flying above the clouds.**_

Control Tower: Plum 294 report altitude

Tadase: 10000 feet.

Control Tower: Roger that.

**After reporting everything, Rin came in the piloting cabin.**

Rin: How it's going Tadase-sempai?

Tadase: Pretty good I guess.

Rin: I and Anna-sempai prepared some snacks for you. Why don't you turn on the auto pilot?

Tadase: It's already on.

Rin: Sorry to disturb you. By the way sempai what time is it?

Tadase: 7:46 pm

Rin: /yawn/ I'm quite sleepy already.

Tadase: Sakura, by the way where did you get that photograph of Cinnamon?

Rin: Hmmmm? That picture, I got it when we threw a slumber party for her 10th birthday.

Tadase: Oh.

Rin: Sempai do you like Cinnamon-chan?

Tadase: What?... /blushing/

Rin: I said do you like Cinnamon-chan?

Tadase: No, who would like that loud girl. /blushing/

Rin: Okay whatever you say. If you need anything we'll be there in our sits.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Back at the others seats**

Nonoka: Where did you went Rin-chan?

Rin: I just delivered the snacks to Tadase-sempai. /yawns/

Koko: By the way have anybody seen Hotaru and Ruka?

Anna: No we haven't seen them Koko-kun.

Koko: How about you You-chan have you seen them?

Youichi: No.

_**(A/N: Youichi is now 14 years old in my story)**_

Rin: Maybe they're downstairs I'll go check.

_**Rin goes downstairs. (A/N: You might be confuse why is there a downstairs in a plane. First of all Rin and the others are seated on the first class sits to go to economy class section you'll use a little stairway it's not tall. Plus they're alone in that plane)**_

Rin: Auntie Hotaru where are you? Ruka-sempai are you here? /walks around/ I guess they're not here.

_**Rin goes back upstairs.**_

Rin: Gomenasai, minna-san I didn't see them.

Yuu: It's okay Rin-chan. I'm sure they'll be back later on.

Anna: Are you sleepy Rin-chan?

Rin: Hai......

Nonoka: Why don't you sit here? I'll just lower the back rest on this chair so you can sleep.

Anna: Here are pillows and blankets.

Rin: Merci. Somnolent.......Somnolent desu.. /sleeps on the chair/

Anna: Did she just speak French?

Nonoka: I heard it too.

Tadase comes out of the piloting cabin or something.

Yuu: Tsukimori-san, does Rin-chan speak French?

Tadase: Yes, after all she lived in Europe before.

Anna: Eh? Could you please explain to us more.

Tadase: Mikan-sempai which is Sakura's mother is a fashion designer works in all over Europe more. So in summer breaks and other important Holidays Sakura and Tenshi goes to Alice Academy France or

England so they will still be able to see their mother and go to the academy.

Koko: Oh so that's it. By the way Tsukimori why did you left the piloting cabin?

Tadase: I just went out for a drink.

Anna: Eh but I put a teapot full of cocoa for you.

Tadase: I needed water to drink my medicine.

Nonoka: Ohhh.

Tadase: I better go now. We'll be landing in Tokyo before midnight. There's still plenty of time to rest. /goes back to the cabin/

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**Time: 10:30pm**

_**Hotaru and Ruka came back from where they went.**_

Anna: /yawning/ Hotaru-chan where did you went off to?

Hotaru: /blushing/ Nowhere..........

Youichi: What's wrong Hotaru-nee-chan your face is all red.

Hotaru: Nothing......./blushing/

Koko: Ruka your face is all red. Fever is contagious huh? /grinning at Ruka and Hotaru/

Ruka: /blushing/ Urusai Koko.....

Hotaru: Don't dare to read our minds MIND Reader /points her BAKA CANNON to Koko/ Or face my BAKA CANNON TURBO v.9.

Koko: /sweatdropped/ I understand. Anyway why don't you guys rest everyone is tired. Here are the blankets and pillows.

_Hotaru and Ruka went to their sits and took a nap; Hotaru head leaning on Ruka's shoulder while Ruka's head was leaning on Hotaru's head. Under their shared blanket they were holding hands, Hotaru's left ring finger has a ring with an amethyst and an aquamarine colored alice stone. A small red spot on Hotaru's neck can be seen, it's not noticeable but you can see it if you look closer._

**At the airport: Time: 11:55pm**

Rin: /Yawn/ I'm still sleepy...........

Anna: Well that's expected Rin-chan you're still a child after all./yawns/

Rin: Hai.

James: Rin-sama, I contacted Daichi-sama, he said he sent someone to pick us up.

Rin: Arigatou.

James: Rin-sama, here is your coat. /gives a pink coat with fake fur and cherries printed on it/

Rin: /puts on the coat/ Arigatou James-san.

James: Rin-sama, the car is already here shall we go now?

Rin: Yes please.

**In the car to Moonlight hotel, everyone looks in the window even Hotaru.**

Anna & Nonoka: Sugoi! It's been 15 years since we're out of the academy.

Rin: Eh???? What do you mean sempai?

Yuu: You seem so surprise Rin-chan. The academy is so strict that they won't let the students go outside.

Rin: Why?

Youichi: Because some us wants to escape the academy and we do missions or to keep the AAO from getting us.

Rin: I didn't know Alice Academy is so strict. Definetly not like ASM.

Ruka: What do you mean not like ASM?

Rin: In ASM, the students are like every student in other branches Alice Academy schools except for some exception.

Youichi: Exceptions like what?

Rin: Like every summer vacation as long as we follow rules and do well in our training and studies we are Allowed to go home to our families for a whole 2 weeks. Plus if we get the student of the year award we can go home for a whole month. On holidays like Christmas and our birthdays they allow our parents to visit us for a whole day.

Koko: That's wonderful! How come the academy never receives that kind of treatment?

Rin: Gomen, I don't know.

_**The car stops at Moonlight hotel. The chauffer opens the door and leads them to the door. Chii was waiting for them in the lobby. Rin runs to Chii's arms and hugs her**_.

Rin: Auntie Chii!

Chii: Rin-chan.

Rin: How are you auntie?

Chii: I'm fine! So how come you went here in Tokyo?

Rin: I needed to see Onii-sama and papa.

Chii: Ten-chan eh? They are probably resting in they're rooms.

Rin: /yawns/ Oh.

Chii: Should I escort you guys to your rooms?

Rin: Yes please!

Chii escorted to the 20th floor.

Chii: This room will be for Nonoka-san and Yuu-san. /shows the others a room with a queen sized bed and other stuff/

Nonoka: Eh??? This room has only a single bed.

Yuu: /blushes/

Chii: Gomen, since Rin called so suddenly I had to make arrangements just for you guys to have a room.

Nonoka: But why do I have to sleep with Yuu-kun can't I sleep with Anna-chan?

Chii: But that won't be exciting. Gomen but you can't change rooms. Well have fun. /closes Nonoka's and Yuu's door./ Now for Anna-san and Koko-san, here is your room hope you like it. Bye, have fun! /closes their room door/ Hotaru-san, Ruka-san you'll be sleeping in that room. Here is your key card, By the way Hotaru-san, Mikan-chan wanted to give you something so please come by later. /waves them good bye/

Rin: Auntie, where is Youichi-sempai's room?

Chii: Oh, you're in room 2019 here is your key card.

Youichi: Thanks. /goes to his assigned room/

Chii: James-san you'll be staying in room 2020.

James: Arigatou, Chii-sama

Chii: Now Rin let's go to our room we'll visit your papa and Ten-chan later.

**Time: 2:10 am**

Chii and Rin goes to their room. After an hour Hotaru went to Chii and Rin's room, wearing a purple nightgown with a thick indigo coat. Rin was already asleep.

Chii: Hotaru-san, here is the thing that Mikan-chan wanted to give you. /gives a black box/

Hotaru: I'll be going now.

Hotaru leaves Chii's room and goes back to her room. Ruka was taking a shower when she went inside. She sat in the middle of the bed and opens the box. She immediately blushed when she saw the content. Ruka was outside the bathroom when he saw Hotaru's red face. He had a towel in his shoulder, he was wearing night clothes already. Ruka comes closer to Hotaru.

Ruka: Hotaru what's wrong? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever? /with a worried tone/

Hotaru: Nothing.... Oyasumi. /lies in the side of the bed and covers her whole body including her head with a blanket/

Ruka: Hotaru? /confused/ Good night Hotaru. /lies beside Hotaru with his hand above Hotaru's waist and turn off the lights/

_**At Chii and Rin's room: 2:45 am**_

**Chii's P.O.V.**

"Hiro why did you have to confess to me so suddenly too?" I thought.

**Flashback**

Hiro invited Chii for dinner at a fancy restaurant. They were seated on a table which where you can see the view.

"_Sugoi! For the first time you pick a wonderful place Hiro."_ Chii said cheerfully. She was wearing a long off shoulder flowing light orange dress with sequence on the bottom. Her neck was adorn with a light orange choker with a quartz hanging on it, she was also wearing a pair of quartz earrings.

"_Are you trying to compliment me or insult me?"_ Hiro asked.

"_Complimenting."_ Chii replied.

"_Then Thank you."_ Hiro said with a grin on his face.

"_So Hiro why did you ask me for dinner? Anything important to say?"_ Chii questioned him.

"_Why can't I treat a close friend for dinner?"_ Hiro replied.

"_You have a point. Anyway let's finish up quickly."_ Chii said.

" _Why? Do you have an appointment tonight?"_ Hiro asked.

"_**BAKA **__you're the one who told me that you'll take me somewhere later. How could you forget?"_ Chii said.

"_Ah right."_ Hiro laughing nervously.

**They finished up quickly and Hiro took Chii to the beach. The waves were calm and peaceful that night.**

"_Brrr It's freezing out here."_ Chii said.

"_Here."_ Hiro offered his black coat to Chii.

"_Thanks."_ Chii hesitantly took the coat from Hiro after he smiled signaling her to take it. _"So what important thing you want to say to me?"_ Chii asked him curiously.

"_It's nothing that important."_ Hiro said rubbing the back of his head.

"_You sure?"_ Chii asked.

"_Not really."_ Hiro replied.

"_Just tell me Hiro. I won't get mad."_ Chii said assuring him.

"_Oh I'm not expecting you to be mad just shocked."_ Hiro murmured.

"_What?"_ Chii asked.

"_Eh Nothing!" _Hiro nervously replied. _"Well here it goes, Chii."_ Hiro said with seriousness in his voice.

"_I Love you. I have always had since the first time we met."_ Hiro smiled and kissed Chii's cheek causing her to blushed hard.

"_I…I….I…"_ Chii murmured nervously.

"_It's okay you don't have to answer yet Chii. Now let's go it's cold already I'll drive you home." _Hiro offered her a hand.

The night went on Hiro took Chii home and went his way. Nobody knew what happened that night except for the two of them.

**End of Flashback**

**End of P.O.V.**

_Mune ni idaku kimi e no kotoba_

_Itsuka tsutaetai na_

_Koboreru binetsu takanaru kodou_

_Hajimari wa wakaranai kedo_

_Ichido kizuita kesenai omoi_

_Uso ni wa mou dekinai kara_

_Deaeta no ga arifureta guuzen da toshitemo_

_Tokubetsuna imi wo kanjiteru_

Chii answers her cellphone knowing that it was one of her friends because it was a ringtone only set for friends from ASM.

Chii: Hello?

Cellphone: Konbanwa, hello Chii? This is Mikan. Did I disturb your sleep?

Chii: No not at all. I was just thinking.

Cellphone: Oh, anyway Chii-chan I read Hiro-chan's mind by accident. I know he confessed to you but you didn't answer him right?

Chii: Yes

Cellphone: Doushite?

Chii: I don't know how to say those words; the right words. I mean I never had anyone confessed to me, I don't know how to handle it. All this time I kept my feeling bottled up because I didn't want to ruin our friendship but now my close friend confessed to me what do you think a girl like me suppose to do? I'm confused. /cries over the phone/

Cellphone: /sighs/ Stop crying Chii-chan, be honest tell him the truth. You love him don't you? What ever decision you make I'm sure Hiro will support you.

Chii: Arigatou Mikan-chan.

Cellphone: Well I have to go Ganbatte Kudasai!

Chii: Ganbarimasu

Cellphone: Oyasuminasai Chii-chan. Remember to follow your heart.

Chii: Oyasuminasai to you too Mikan-chan.

**Beep Beep Beep**

Chii: I should do my best. Hiro I hope you can wait for me.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The next day: Sapphire's room.**

Tenshi: Auntie Sa-chan, we have a favor to ask.

_Sapphire was sitting on big chair, the room is like the president of company offices. You can't see her face at all only the back of the chair._

Sa-chan:..............

Tenshi: We need your help so Papa can propose to Mama.

Sa-chan: Onii-sama you BAKA! /turns her chair around to let them see who's really talking to them/

Tenshi: Rin.

Rin: Onii-sama why didn't you tell me about that!

Tenshi: What are you doing here?

Rin: I followed you to Tokyo, we landed yesterday night.

Tenshi:...........

Sa-chan: Konnichiwa Ten-chan! /hugs Tenshi/

Tenshi: Auntie Sa-chan.

Sa-chan: Who is he? /looks at Natsume/

Rin: He's Natsume Hyuuga.

Sa-chan: Oh, so you are their father. Nice to meet you. My name is Sapphire R. Athla.

**A cry of a baby was heard from the room connected to theirs.**

Sa-chan: Oh I better get Sachiko-chan. /goes to that room/

Rin: So papa you're going to propose to mama?

Natsume:Hn.

Rin: Yehey!

Hotaru: I'll be rich. /money signs can be seen in her eyes/

Everyone in the room besides Hotaru: Sweatdropped.

All day they plan about the proposal, after planning everything Chii got everyone tickets to Paris France. Rin together with Sapphire went and ordered the ring. Also the girls picked what Natsume is going to wear much to his annoyance. The day went off just fine, 2 days from now the gang will be in Paris joining Mikan there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter **

**Title: How to propose.**

Minna, thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you like it. The next chapter is the finale of Love is full of surprises. Finally this story will be finished, I'm so glad. Thank you for all those who reviewed. I just want to add this detail Mikan was 15 years old when she left the academy to go to ASM, the gang were also 15 years old at that time except for those whom I add age. Sorry if I didn't add any age. PLEASE REVIEW!

**-Sweetmint**


	21. 20: Will you marry me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Previous Chapter:**

All day they plan about the proposal, after planning everything Chii got everyone tickets to Paris France. Rin together with Sapphire went and ordered the ring. Also the girls picked what Natsume is going to where much to his annoyance. The day went off just fine, 2 days from now the gang will be in Paris joining Mikan there.

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Start**

It was an early cold morning in France, a certain brunnete was sleeping soundly in the arms of a raven haired lad. Their peace was disturb when Mikan's cellphone rang.

too sugiru koino michi shirube

mou suki wo fuyasenai non non

yumeno nakawa marude betsusekai

sutoreetoni omoimo ierunoni

okiniirino fuku wo mainichi kichauno

ano hito no mesen ga kocchi ni chiratsuite kimasu yooni

Mikan: Allô? /yawning/

Cellphone: Mornin' Mikan-chan, This is Yue, sorry to disturb you this early but April is kind of having a hard time preparing for the party tonight. You know to celebrate Hiro's 22th birthday. I was wondering if you can help out later after lunch. I really appreciate it. Thanks.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep**

Mikan: Yue-kun? /yawns/

Mikan wakes up Natsume who is clearly irritated.

Mikan: Ohayo Natsume.

Natsume: There's nothing good in the morning Polka. /he let his hand through his hair/

Mikan: Mou don't be so grumpy! /gives him a peck in the cheeks and heads off to the bathroom/

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

"Dammit!" I thought.

**End of P.O.V.**

**Flashback**

Natsume wanted to proposed to Mikan last night. He reserved at a high class restaurant. He prepared everything. Everything was perfect until Mana, Mikan's assistant called telling her there is problem with something in the company. The dinner ended with Natsume not proposing to Mikan.

**End of Flashback.**

Mikan saw Natsume thinking deeply that he didn't even notice that she was already finish bathing. Mikan hugged Natsume from his back.

Mikan: Gomen, you must be pissed about what happened last night. I'm sorry.

Natsume:/smirks and gives Mikan's neck a small red hickey/

Mikan: Natsume YOU PERVERT!!!! why did you give me a hickey?! /her face was like a red tomato/

Mikan looks at the clock before hearing Natsume's reply. Then she began rushing Natsume to dress up because they have to go somewhere important before lunch. Natsume drove the red Ferrari which Mikan's father gave him. They went to the mall, which has many boutiques. Mikan practically drag Natsume to the boutiques. First Mikan made him wear all kinds of casual clothes then semi-formal clothes, finally formal clothes meaning tux, coat, ties and stuffs. After shopping they ate their lunch at a near by cafe. Natsume drop Mikan off in the Moonlight hotel and went back to the mansion.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**At The Mansion, Natsume is welcome by Rin and Tenshi.**

Rin: Papa welcome back!

Tenshi: Welcome back.

Natsume: Yeah.

Rin: Ne papa have you propose to mama yet?

Natsume: /sighs/ Not yet. Polka is just too dense to realize.

Tenshi: How about you try confessing tonight?

Natsume: I can't.

Tenshi: Why not?

Rin: Onii-sama of course Papa can't! We have to attend uncle Hiro's party!

Tenshi: I know Rin that's why papa is gonna us the party as a distraction since most of Mama's employees are invited to the party that means no work. Do you get it?

Rin: Ahhhhhhhh, I see!

Tenshi: Papa be ready tonight. Don't worry we'll help you. Right Rin?

Rin: Right Onii-sama! /smiles/

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**At the Party, Formal Occasion**

_Mikan was busy finding Natsume._

Mikan: Mou Natsume where are you?

Rin: Mama, ne I'm sleepy. Can you accompany me up to this room? Uncle Daichi gave me this key card in case I felt sleepy during the party. /yawns/

Mikan: Honey are you sure? It's only 8:00 pm. I thought you we're waiting for the desserts.

Rin: Gomen Mama, I'm really sleepy.

Mikan: All right, I understand. Let's go.

_At the 25th floor of Moonlight Hotel, after the elevator door opened, Rin quickly gave Mikan the key card and run fast with her copied speed alice to the corridors, leaving Mikan alone._

Mikan: Rin-chan? /sighs/ She's already gone. I wonder what happen to that girl. Maybe she's already in the room. I'll go check just in case. /walks to the room/

When Mikan opened the room she was completely mesmerized because the room was covered with red rose petals, there were a few scented candles lighted up. The clear big glass windows added beauty to the room because you can see the whole Paris including the famous Eiffel tower. She was still looking at the view that she didn't notice that Natsume was getting closer to her.

He whispered "Like it?" startling Mikan in the process.

Natsume! You scared me!" she replied.

"You really are a scaredy cat P-O-L-K-A." he said in a teasing tone.

"Mou!" she pouted.

Natsume smirked at her action.

"Ne Natsume did you prepare all this?" excitement is in her voice.

"Hn"

"Wow I can't believe that you prepared all this! It's wonderful." she said.

"Hn." he said. Natsume then grab Mikan's arm and pulled her to a hug.

"Natsume?" she said while blushing.

"Polka I'm not the kind of guy who would these words but for today I'll make an exception." he smiled not smirked not even a grin just his rare smile.

He kneeled and said "Mikan, will you marry me?" Nervousness can be seen in his eyes.

Mikan was quite shocked but recovered quickly and answered "Of course!" she flashed a angelic smile.

Natsume stood up slipping the crimson colored alice stone ring on her left ring finger; he then hugged Mikan tightly.

_After that they look in each others eyes and kissed. Natsume let go of her for 5 seconds to press the button on the remote controlled window curtains and closed the curtains. He began to kiss Mikan more passionately while Mikan responded with equal passion._

_**Rooftop of a building, 120 meters away from Moonlight hotel; the twins were spying with two pairs binoculars.**_

"Yessss!!!!Papa finally proposed. Isn't that great Onii-sama?" Rin cheered and danced around.

"Yeah." Tenshi answered.

"Onii-sama, why did papa closed the curtains? I wanted to see what happen next!" Rin asked.

"BAKA they need privacy." Tenshi said.

"Ohhhhhhhh." she said.

Suddenly Tenshi felt a cold shiver in his spine.

"What's wrong Onii-sama?" Rin asked.

"No....thing I just felt a shiver." Tenshi said.

"Maybe you forgot about something." Rin said.

"Maybe." Tenshi replied.

"Ah I know I forgot to tell auntie Hotaru about this." Tenshi said.

"Auntie is going to be mad! She didn't take any pictures at all!" Rin added.

"Well we can't do anything about it anymore now can we?" Tenshi said.

"I guess." Rin replied.

"Now let's go, everyone is probably worried we just disappeared like that." he said walking to the exit.

"Hai." Rin said taking a last look at the Moonlight hotel.

"Ne Onii-sama do you think I'll ever fall in love just like mama and papa?" Rin asked.

Tenshi looked at her and walked closer. He patted her head and smiled.

"Of course you will."

"Honto?" she asked insecure.

"Really." he smiled.

"Let's go home." he said

"Hai." she replied.

_Truly love is full of surprises. You can't deny it. Love is SIMPLY unpredictable it's not a coincidence more of a surprise. It comes by surprise and end by a surprise. _

_**End**_

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

Title: A Surprise

Minna-san arigatou for reading this chapter. It's the last chapter of Love is Full Of Surprises. I'm sorry if it's not that good or something. I tried my best to make a proper ending. I'll give a side story which can be categorized as a epilogue. I'll really thankful to all those who read and supported Love is Full of Surprises till the end. Arigatou Gozaimasu! To all those who are staring their stories and finishing their current stories, GANBATTE! I'm sure you will have loads of fun.

For the last time in Love is Full of Surprises PLEASE REVIEW!

Truly yours,

Sweetmint, Eri Kaoru

^_^


	22. Side Story: 2 months after

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gakuen Alice characters and settings. Although I own the characters that have and will appear that is not in Higuchi Tachibana-sama's works.**

**Love is full of Surprises: Side Story, Two months after.**

Natsume and Mikan were already married. They married a month ago, two weeks ago Mikan was announced pregnant again. Hiro and Chii finally are a couple due to Sapphire's sly plan on making Chii confessed her feelings to Hiro. Saga and Daichi also married a week before Mikan and Natsume got married. Dart proposed to Tsuki. Everything is going well, today Mikan and Hotaru was going shopping, when she got to Hotaru's hotel room with Mana. Mikan saw Hotaru was facing the toilet bowl while Ruka looked worried while helping her.

_Mikan quickly rushed over to Hotaru's side._

"Hotaru! Are you okay?" Mikan said worried.

"BAKA of course I'm------"Hotaru's speech was paused when she began to vomit again.

"Hotaru I think you should go back to bed." Ruka said.

"Yeah." Hotaru replied.

_After Hotaru vomited, Ruka carried her and put her in bed._

"It couldn't be......" Mana murmured

"What is it Mana-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Mikan-sama" Mana said.

Mana whispered something to Mikan, when Mikan heard what Mana was saying she was completely shock and requested her to buy her that "THING." Mana quickly went and bought IT and hide it in her carrying bag.

"Mikan what are you hiding?" Hotaru asked suspiciously.

"No....thing!" Mikan replied nervously.

"By the way Ruka-pyon could you please go outside for a moment? I really need to talk to Hotaru." she requested.

"Alright." Ruka answered and walk outside.

"Mana-chan please locked the door and close the windows." she said.

"Hai" Mana replied and do the tasked.

"What are you doing Mikan?" Hotaru asked emotionless.

"Hotaru, take this and go to the bathroom. Please." she said.

_Hotaru looks at the contents of the box, she was shocked when she saw the contents of the box was a pregnancy test kit._

"This...." Hotaru said.

"Don't worry Hotaru. I already know. You lost IT right? your precious thing to Ruka. Your probably pregnant. It's weird, that I giving you a advice about those stuffs. I was really dense before but when it comes to those stuff I have experience. I'm after all a mother to twins and I'm currently pregnant too." Mikan said giggling.

_Hotaru did the test and it was positive. Mikan cheered while Hotaru was showing a smile. Mana called Ruka to the room by Mikan's request._

"Congatulations Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said.

"Eh? What?" Ruka answered confused.

"Hotaru-sama is pregnant!" Mana said.

"NANI?!" Ruka said completely shocked.

"You better take responsibility Bunny boy or else." Hotaru threatened.

"Of course." Ruka sweatdropped.

"I hear wedding bells. Right Mana-chan?" Mikan said.

"Indeed Mikan-sama." Mana replied.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**End of Side Story.**

Minna watch out for the sequel of Love is Full of Surprises. It's a 15 chapter story. It's about Rin and Tenshi's life mostly about Rin; 9 years after when they are already 15 years old. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Late greeting:**

Meri Kurisumasu (Merry Christmas)

**Greetings:**

Kinga Shinnen (Happy New Year)

Shinnen Akemashite o-medeto-gozaimasu (Happiness to you on the dawn of a New Year)

**-Sweetmint**


End file.
